La fosse
by Elisab68
Summary: Pourquoi Sam se retrouve à son tour dans la fosse ? Et lorsque Dean réapparait de son séjour en enfer ce qu'il va découvrir va le bouleverser.
1. Chapter 1

_Cette fiction se situe au début de la Saison 4 et prend rapidement une direction complètement différente par rapport à la série. _

**Prologue**

Sam fut jeté dans la fosse et sombra dans l'inconscience… A son réveil, il était dans la nuit. Il tendit le bras comme le fait un aveugle, puis il sentit… de la peau, de la chair et du sang. Tout ce qu'il touchait était visqueux, tout suintait autour de lui. Il cligna des yeux… tout était noir… tout fut rouge.

Sam sursauta. Un liquide épais couru le long de son visage, glissa dans son cou… du sang ! Il ouvrit la bouche pour hurler mais aucun son ne sorti. Il se retourna pris de panique et se colla à ce qui ressemblait à un mur… de la chair ! Comme électrocuté, il se projeta en arrière… de la peau… il se retourna et observa la surface ensanglantée. Il était entouré de chair et de sang. Ses pieds, ses jambes, ses cuisses baignaient dans cette eau carmin. Du sang s'écrasa de nouveau sur son épaule. Il leva la tête redoutant ce qu'il allait voir… Le plafond déformé et craquelé transpirait du liquide rouge. Il semblait prêt à s'effondrer sous le poids de milliers de litres .

Sam porta les mains à ses yeux comme pour chasser cette vision cauchemardesque. Son cœur battait comme un fou, prêt à exploser. Il résonnait dans chaque parcelle de son corps. Il devenait fou ! C'est ça, il était en train d'halluciner et bientôt il allait se réveiller… il allait s'extirper de cette vision d'horreur.

Sam entendit un bruit ! Sa tête tourna immédiatement dans sa direction, tous ses sens en alerte. A tâtons, il avança lentement, péniblement, essayant le plus possible de ne pas entrer en contact avec… la chair.

Un gémissement… Sam s'arrêta… tendit l'oreille. Seuls les violents coups affolés de son cœur tambourinaient dans sa tête. Il se sentit chanceler et s'appuya contre la paroi répugnante. Le jeune homme s'arracha de nouveau du mur sanguinolent.

Une voix… Sam ne rêvait plus, il avait bien entendu une voix ou plutôt un murmure.

Cet endroit était sans limite… noir… rouge. Sam tourna sur la gauche, vers cette masse recroquevillée qui s'agrippait désespérément à la paroi visqueuse. Son cœur eut un raté lorsqu'il vit le corps se détacher du mur et plonger dans le sang. Sam se précipita alors, cherchant du regard un mouvement sur la surface épaisse. Affolé, il y plongea ses mains, s'efforçant de trouver ce seul lien qui le reliait à l'humanité. Soudain, il trouva et agrippa le corps. Il l'extirpa difficilement et l'appuya contre le mur gluant.

Sam n'était plus seul, il tenait entre ses mains tremblantes une parcelle infime de vie. Il s'approcha du corps et avec une infime douceur, dégageant tout le sang qui recouvrait son visage, ses cheveux et il l'a reconnu, Ruby.

Ruby était inconsciente et son corps penchait dangereusement vers l'avant, la faisant ressembler à un pantin désarticulé. Sam l'enlaça alors et installa délicatement sa tête contre son épaule pour qu'elle puisse reprendre connaissance. Il sentit les battements de son cœur taper contre son torse. Elle était vivante.

Il n'était plus seul.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, Ruby hurla de terreur, un cri déchirant déversant tout un océan de souffrance, puis elle s'agrippa a cette chose recouverte de sang qui tentait de la maintenir debout. Elle voulu d'abord se libérer, mais lorsqu'elle se souvint dans quel lieu elle se trouvait, elle s'accrocha désespérément à lui.

- Calme toi, trembla la voix… Je suis avec toi… tu n'es plus seule !

Cette voix… Ruby connaissait cette voix… non, il ne pouvait pas être là, cela ne pouvait pas être lui… Il était bon, il était généreux… il ne devait pas être dans ce lieu effroyable. Il ne devait pas être dans la chair… dans le sang.

- Sam, murmura-t-elle… L'étreinte du jeune homme se fit plus forte et elle sut que c'était vraiment lui. Elle s'abandonna un instant dans ses bras, puisant un peu de chaleur contre ce corps agité par des tremblements involontaires.

Elle leva la main vers son visage et lui écarta des mèches de cheveux collées et poisseuses. Elle essuya ses yeux fermés et passa la main sur sa bouche. Oui elle le reconnaissait. Sous cette masse de sang, elle retrouvait le jeune homme qui l'avait aimé et qu'elle avait trahi.

C'est à cause d'elle que Sam était là. C'est à cause d'elle qu'il avait été jeté dans la fosse et qu'il vivait toute cette horreur. Ruby se serra un peu plus contre lui.

- Il faut que l'on trouve un moyen de sortir d'ici… chuchota t'il à voix basse… Il faut quitter absolument cet endroit… Sa voix était maintenant méconnaissable, elle exprimait tout l'effroi qu'un humain pouvait ressentir… qu'il ne pouvait supporter… avant de basculer dans la folie.

Ruby lui prit alors la main et ensemble, ils commencèrent à avancer dans le sang, dans la chair dans cette pénombre teintée de noire et de rouge.

Ils ne savaient plus depuis quand ils se déplaçaient dans cet enfer, plusieurs fois ils avaient rebroussé chemin tombant devant une impasse. Se soutenant l'un l'autre, ils s'accrochaient à cet espoir d'être enfin libre, de retrouver la lumière. Parfois Ruby chancelait et Sam la soutenait par la taille. Souvent Sam s'effondrait épuisé par la faim et la soif. Il refusait de boire tout le sang qui se présentait à lui. Plusieurs fois Ruby lui avait conseillé de le faire pour qu'il puisse survivre. Mais il ne pouvait pas boire le sang de tous ces morts. Rien que d'y penser Sam avait vomi. Rien n'était sorti de sa bouche sèche.

Sam ne pouvait plus avancer, épuisé. Il s'effondra alors à genoux dans le sang et se mit à pleurer le reste de pureté qui lui restait. Les traces des larmes dessinèrent des sillons propres sur son visage. Ruby affaiblit se retourna comme un automate et s'agenouilla devant le jeune homme.

- Il faut que tu survives ! Tu dois boire pour survivre…

- Non, jamais ! Souffla-t-il

- Il faut que tu survives ! Pour retrouver ton frère…

- Je ne pourrai plus jamais me regarder en face, je ne veux pas et ne peux pas boire le sang de toutes ces malheureux !

- Alors bois le mien Sam… tu l'as déjà fait, tu sais a qui il appartient, je suis vivante… par pitié Sam, nous sommes proches…et enfin tu pourras rejoindre ton frère…

Sam céda alors… pour ne pas mourir ici dans tout ce sang mais surtout pour ne pas laisser seul l'être qu'il chérissait le plus au monde.

Ils marchèrent pendant des heures, des jours, se trainant souvent à genoux dans l'obscurité. Ils ne se parlaient quasiment plus, ne dormaient presque jamais. Parfois Ils se blottissaient l'un contre l'autre ne formant plus qu'un afin de puiser l'étincelle de vie nécessaire à leur survie. Alors ils reprenaient leur chemin pavé de chair et de peau. Sam n'avait plus faim ni soif et Ruby puisait son énergie dans le sang qui l'entourait.

Sam ferma les yeux dans la pénombre et lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il aperçut une tâche de sang plus claire que les autres. Elle brillait presque. Il se saisit de la main de la jeune femme et lui indiqua la direction de la lumière. Ils étaient proches.

La lumière était douloureuse, brulait presque leurs yeux et leur peau pourtant recouverte d'un épais manteau de sang. Mais ils ne s'arrêtaient pas de ramper vers leur liberté. Ils étaient proches et pourtant, arrivé au bord de la fosse, à la frontière entre l'Enfer et la vie, ils hésitèrent à franchir le pas.

Sam attira Ruby contre lui, l'enlaça fermement comme s'il avait peur de la perdre, comme s'il avait peur qu'elle disparaisse. Elle avait été son bourreau. Elle avait été son espoir. Ses yeux plongèrent dans ceux de la jeune femme et il comprit ses craintes. Il lui embrassa tendrement le front, les yeux puis la bouche et, ensemble, ils franchirent la lumière brulante de la délivrance.

A suivre…


	2. Chapter 2

_Merci Liliju, voilà la suite !_

**Trahison**

_Quelques semaines plus tôt…_

Depuis la disparition de son frère dans les profondeurs de l'enfer. Chaque nuit, Sam se réveillait en sursaut. Ses yeux refusant de se fermer à nouveau devant les horreurs qu'il pouvait imaginer. Son sommeil était réduit à des cauchemars entrecoupés de terreurs froides. Un désespoir incommensurable s'installa insidieusement dans tout son être. Une culpabilité profonde était maintenant gravée dans son cœur.

Jamais il n'aurait dû faillir, il avait tout fait pour le sauver, mais il ne l'avait pas fait suffisamment pour le libérer. Il lui avait promis qu'il s'en sortirait mais il avait menti. Maintenant son frère rôtissait en enfer, seul.

Pour survivre malgré l'amputation d'une moitié de lui-même, Sam se vengeait en tuant tout ce qui n'était pas humain. Un génocide démoniaque. Une machine à tuer qui décimait tout sur son passage et qui le détruisait aussi un peu plus chaque jour.

Puis il avait fait une rencontre inattendue, hors norme, inimaginable. Sam s'était de nouveau associé à un démon qu'il connaissait bien, Ruby, pour perpétrer sa quête de vengeance. Un démon humanisé qui lui avait évité de faire une stupidité, un suicide.

Ensemble, ils avaient commis des actes terrifiants. Sam se découvrait des pouvoirs puissants. Ruby encourageait le jeune homme dans cette voie. Le pouvoir était enivrant, comme une drogue dont on ne peut plus se passer.

Ruby et le pouvoir étaient indissociables. Elle était devenue son addiction.

Pour oublier son frère hurlant en enfer, Sam plongea corps et âme dans les bras du démon. Il goûta son corps, son sang et sa force. Elle était désormais sa raison de vivre, son unique lien qui le rattachait à la vie.

Puis il y eut trois coups sur la porte, trois coups qui résonnaient comme le commencement d'une pièce de théâtre. Trois coups qui allaient remettre en question ce qu'il était devenu.

Lorsque Sam ouvrit la porte, son nouveau monde tomba en lambeau. Son frère se tenait devant lui, bien vivant, sans aucune trace visible de souffrances passées.

Dean rayonnait, il retrouvait enfin son Sammy. Il retrouvait le même regard, les mêmes mimiques. Le petit frère qu'il n'avait jamais quitté. Les secondes s'étaient figées. Le temps s'était arrêté pour laisser au jeune homme la plénitude de cet instant.

Leurs étreintes furent fortes et puissantes, les deux moitiés étaient à nouveaux réunies. Le vide dans chacun d'eux était à nouveau comblé. Ils n'osaient pas se lâcher de peur que ce miracle ne s'évanouisse.

Ruby avait assisté à toute la scène impassible et s'était éclipsée discrètement. Son dernier regard plongeant dans celui de Sam. Le jeune homme répondit par un clignement de paupières. Le soir même il irait la rejoindre.

Sam nageait dans un océan de bonheur. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de toucher son frère… une épaule… sa tête… le bras… il était bien présent. Plus vivant que jamais, un sourire permanent fixé sur le visage. Heureux d'être de nouveau parmi les vivants, d'être réuni à celui qui représentait tout ce qui lui restait de sa famille décimée.

Sam nageait également dans un océan de culpabilité, car il redoutait les foudres de son aîné qui avait côtoyé en enfer suffisamment de démons pour s'apercevoir qu'il en était presque devenu un. Un hybride entre deux mondes. Une abomination indigne d'être en vie.

Pour chasser ses peurs, Sam se réfugia contre le cœur de Ruby, buvant ses paroles et son sang comme un enfant qui découvre le monde à travers les yeux d'une mère, avec une naïveté déconcertante. Il appréciait ses caresses, la chaleur qu'elle dégageait à son contact.

Avec elle, il oubliait sa culpabilité et pouvait être enfin lui-même.

Avec Ruby, il trahissait son frère et la confiance aveugle qu'il avait en lui.

A suivre…


	3. Chapter 3

_Merci Sakurache pour ton aide technique :)_

_Merci également Liliju et Elida pour vos reviews!_

**Soupçon **

Son regard avait changé. Dean se faisait encore une fois la réflexion en regardant son frère sortir de l'Impala pour aller chercher deux bons cafés avec des pancakes au snack du coin. Sam avait toujours eu des yeux verts pétillants de vie, même lorsqu'il allait mal, des yeux naïfs dénués de toutes perversités. Maintenant ils étaient plus sombres, comme s'ils avaient vu des choses terribles durant ses quatre mois d'absence.

Pourtant c'était lui qui était allé en enfer, qui avait supporté le martyre et qui avait cru devenir fou en torturant toutes ses âmes. Il avait dépecé hommes, femmes et enfants, plongeant sa conscience dans une mare d'encre, pour ne plus endurer lui-même la souffrance et la douleur. De retour parmi les humains, Dean avait enfoui au plus profond de son être le monstre odieux qu'il avait été en Enfer. Il aurait dû devenir fou, irrémédiablement associable, rejetant le reste du monde tant sa douleur était immense. Cependant, grâce à cette forteresse inaccessible qu'il s'était forgé à la sueur de son humanité, il était resté lui-même.

Son frère était resté seul quatre mois, quatre mois de solitude et de tristesse, soit, mais il n'y avait pas de quoi fouetter un chat ! Il ne comprenait pas son cadet, ou plutôt il ne le comprenait plus.

Même son attitude avait changé. Lorsqu'ils avaient traqué un démon de seconde zone lors d'une récente chasse, Sam c'était précipité vers l'être démoniaque et l'avait regardé avec une telle haine que Dean en avait été surpris. Cependant, son cadet n'avait pas cherché à le tuer. Il s'était simplement positionné devant lui. Le démon avait pris peur, une peur non feinte à la limite de l'effroi. Dean en avait profité pour le poignarder sans scrupule, comme pour mettre un terme à ce spectacle.

Sam lui avait reproché de ne pas l'avoir capturé pour l'exorciser. Il était furieux parce qu'il avait tué deux êtres sans scrupule, un démon mais surtout un humain. Il aurait dû réfléchir avant d'agir.

C'est alors que Dean avait pris la décision de surveiller son petit frère. De l'épier discrètement afin de le comprendre. Il n'attendit pas longtemps et s'aperçut que, tard dans la nuit, Sam s'éclipsait silencieusement de la chambre ou ils dormaient. Il disparaissait pendant plusieurs heures et revenait avant les premières lueurs du jour. Le visage marqué par une nuit sans sommeil.

Dans la journée Sam semblait égal à lui-même, toujours aimable, serviable et proche de son frère. La nuit, il disparaissait mystérieusement Dieu seul savait où !

Dean attendit que son frère ait fermé la porte en silence pour se lever précipitamment. Ce soir il allait le suivre et connaître la raison de son absence.

Une voiture attendait Sam un peu plus loin, caché derrière de grosses bennes à ordures. Dès qu'elle disparut au croisement suivant, Dean sauta dans l'Impala et se mit en chasse.

Il était en train de suivre son propre frère vers une destination inconnue. Il n'arrivait pas, à cette distance, à distinguer la personne qui se tenait à ses côtés. Elle emmenait Sam à la périphérie de la ville. Loin de lui.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, ils s'arrêtèrent enfin devant un bar nommé « Le Nocturne ». _Un nom pour un bar à vampires_, songea Dean amusé.

Il vit son frère sortir, suivi d'une jeune femme brune, mince et assez jolie. Dean s'enfonça dans son siège par reflex lorsqu'il vit son cadet observer les alentours avant de pénétrer dans l'établissement.

Mû par la curiosité, Dean s'approcha suffisamment pour pouvoir les observer sans être vu. Sam et la jolie brune s'étaient installés autour d'une table et discutaient avec ardeur. Il lui tenait la main et ne cessait de jouer avec ses doigts, les touchant continuellement.

Le cœur de Dean explosa alors de joie. Un sourire involontaire se fixa sur son visage. Une exaltation enfantine l'envahit. Son frère avait une petite amie. Sam était amoureux ! Il s'était attendu à tout sauf à ça ! Il l'avait soupçonné du pire et l'avait imaginé dans une situation inextricable. Et il le voyait maintenant, retrouvant sa copine en cachette comme un adolescent qui n'osait pas s'afficher en publique.

Dean jubilait, il allait pouvoir asticoter son frère comme lorsqu'il était plus jeune. Lui faire des allusions douteuses sur son comportement immature. Une bouffée d'insouciance lava le jeune homme comme s'il s'était jeté dans une eau purifiante. Il redevenait le Dean d'avant l'Enfer. Le Dean emmerdeur.

Le cœur léger, il regarda de nouveau discrètement son cadet. Ils formaient un drôle de couple, lui si grand et elle si menue. Ils n'arrêtaient pas de se sourire, de se toucher, gardant continuellement contact l'un avec l'autre.

Balayant tout soupçon, Dean s'apprêtait à les laisser lorsqu'il se figea, tétanisé par ce qu'il venait de découvrir. Semblable à un coup violent dans le sternum, l'ainé bloqua sa respiration. Cela n'avait duré que quelques instants, mais il n'y avait plus aucun doute possible, il avait pu voir les yeux de la jeune femme, des yeux qui, en quelques secondes, étaient devenues aussi noirs que ceux d'un démon.

Sam sortait tous les soirs en cachette pour retrouver un démon. Sam sortait toutes les nuits avec cette beauté maléfique, poignardant par la même occasion son cœur fraternel.

Les soupçons qu'il avait ressenti envers Sam étaient justifiés. Dean ne reconnaissait plus son frère. Ses yeux verts jadis pétillants avaient changé, son regard était plus sombre… et maintenant il savait pourquoi.

A suivre…


	4. Chapter 4

_Toujours un grand merci à ma fidèle Liliju !_

_Merci également à toi Jujulacelte, moi qui adore tes histoires, je suis très flattée que tu apprécies la mienne._

**Le Lien**

Elle l'observait depuis un moment. Sam était attablé à ses côtés dans le même petit bar où ils avaient pris l'habitude d'aller, nuit après nuit. Le jeune homme faisait tout son possible pour dissimuler à ses proches son absence. Ruby était tout aussi discrète afin que ses semblables ignorent l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Ils essayaient de se cacher de tous afin de préserver leur liaison. Car le seul fait de se trouver ensemble était une aberration. Ils étaient un peu comme les personnages d'une célèbre pièce de théâtre où chaque famille à laquelle ils appartenaient était dans l'incapacité de s'entendre. Comment un chasseur de démon pouvait-il entretenir une relation quelconque avec un de ces monstres ? Comment une créature de Dieu pouvait-elle côtoyer une créature du Diable ? Personne ne le comprendrait.

Ruby savait exactement à quel moment ils étaient passés d'une simple collaboration à une relation plus intense, plus fusionnelle. C'était lors d'une chasse contre le démon Asmodée, un proche de Lilith. Aussi vieux qu'elle, celui-ci semait débauche et terreur partout où il passait. D'ailleurs on le tenait pour responsable de la perversion d'Eve. Un démon de première catégorie qui faisait frémir tous les autres membres de son espèce.

Suivant une piste fournie par un contact de Ruby, ils avaient réussi à s'approcher du démon pour connaitre le lieu ou se cachait Lilith. Point de mir de leur vengeance commune. Trouver cet être démoniaque et le réduire en poussière. Sam vengerait ainsi la mort de Dean. Ruby tuerait enfin le premier démon et permettrait à Lucifer de se libérer. Bien évidemment, le jeune chasseur, aveuglé par son chagrin, ignorait la vraie motivation de la jeune femme.

Malheureusement, à la sortie de la ville, ils furent encerclés par une bande de démons dont la brutalité surprit même Ruby. Sam, grâce à ses pouvoirs, en élimina cinq, les expédiant directement en Enfer. La jeune femme égorgea les quatre suivants. Cependant, faiblissant devant le nombre, ils furent blessés à leur tour. Sam reçu un coup de poignard dans les côtes tandis que Ruby fut touchée à la jambe. Le jeune homme puisa alors au fond de lui-même toute l'énergie qui lui restait et détruisit les trois derniers démons d'un seul coup. Les faisant instantanément imploser, détruisant les corps et les êtres démoniaques qui y avaient trouvé refuge.

Après plusieurs heures de route, mettant une distance convenable entre eux et les disciples d'Asmodée, ils trouvèrent refuge dans un petit motel minable. Le démon affaiblit, déposa du sel devant chaque ouverture, s'emprisonnant lui-même par la même occasion, avant de se préoccuper de son compagnon.

Ruby avait déposé Sam sur le lit. Il perdait beaucoup trop de sang et son discours devenait incohérent. Le prénom de son frère revenait sans cesse dans ses paroles décousues. Sa température avait monté en flèche et elle commença sérieusement à s'inquiéter.

Les jours suivants, le démon continua en vain de veiller sur lui. Il délirait, parlait toujours de ce putain de frère rôtissant en Enfer par sa faute, de son mal-être et de cette impression d'échec continuel.

Le soir venu, alors qu'il était au plus mal, réfractaire aux soins et médicaments qu'elle lui avait administré, tremblant de froid malgré la quantité impressionnante de couvertures qui le recouvraient, la jeune femme s'allongea contre lui pour le réchauffer. Voyant que rien ne l'apaisait, elle prit alors la décision de lui donner son sang corrompu. Une quantité suffisamment importante pour que son corps se répare de lui-même. Pendant plus d'un quart d'heure elle se vida de son énergie démoniaque pour lui redonner de la vigueur. A bout de force, elle finit par glisser dans les nimbes brumeuses de l'inconscience.

Lorsque Sam se réveilla, au premier regard qu'il lui lança, Ruby sentit qu'un lien nouveau s'était créé entre eux, que leur relation avait changé.

- Tu as risqué ta vie pour moi ! Constata doucement le jeune homme en lui prenant la main, pourquoi ?

Ruby ne sut quoi lui répondre. C'est au moment où elle avait cru sérieusement le perdre qu'elle s'était rendu compte qu'elle tenait tout simplement à lui. Le démon ne voulait plus le sacrifier pour libérer Lucifer. Ruby ressentait ce lien si intensément qu'il lui était désormais impossible de faire du mal à Sam. Elle devait maintenant le protéger et veiller sur lui.

Ruby savait exactement que c'était à ce moment là que Sam et elle avaient changé.

Attablé près de la jeune femme dans ce petit bar sans prétention, Sam passa la commande et replongea son regard dans celui de Ruby. Il lui avait fallu trois mois pour se rendre compte de sa métamorphose. Depuis cette nuit où elle lui avait sauvé la vie, son comportement avait radicalement changé. Il n'y avait plus de cachotteries, plus de soupçons. Elle lui avait alors tout révélé, trahissant ainsi son père et ses semblables. Sam avait alors ressenti un tel dégoût et une telle fureur qu'il avait failli la massacrer. Mais devant la résignation de la jeune femme prête à se laisser mourir pour lui prouver sa fidélité, il hésita, puis baissa son arme. Il ne pouvait plus l'assassiner.

Maintenant ils devaient se cacher de tous. Paria dans leur propre famille. Qui pourrait comprendre leur relation sans être immédiatement écœuré ? Qui leur offrirait asile pour qu'ils puissent enfin être eux-mêmes ? Devant tant de questions sans réponse, un abîme de désespoir se présenta à eux.

Pourtant, nuit après nuit, ils venaient se retrouver ici comme n'importe quel couple, mangeant ensemble, parlant de choses et d'autres. Ils discutaient également de chasse, de plan pour capturer Lilith et de la façon de la mettre hors d'état de nuire sans la tuer.

C'est au cours de l'une de ses conversations que Ruby se sentit observée. Son regard passa en quelques secondes d'un marron clair lumineux au noir intense. D'une pression de la main elle indiqua à Sam qu'ils étaient en danger. Ils payèrent leur consommation, se levèrent chacun leur tour et prirent rapidement la sortie de secours.

Ruby disparut soudainement derrière un immeuble tandis que Sam s'engouffra dans la voiture de la jeune femme, reprenant le chemin inverse qui le mènerait dans le motel où dormait son frère.

A peine arrivé, Sam observa son aîné plongé dans un profond sommeil. Sans bruit, il se déshabilla et se coucha dans son lit. Le jeune homme soupira puis ferma alors les yeux. Il se concentra mentalement afin de prévenir Ruby qu'il n'y avait plus rien à craindre. Maintenant il n'avait plus besoin de portable, par la pensée il pouvait lui transmettre des émotions qui la rassureraient. Désormais, ils pouvaient être continuellement ensemble.

Grâce au lien qu'il avait avec le démon, Sam pouvait être enfin lui-même.

Grâce au lien qu'il avait avec Ruby, il brisait en mille morceaux celui qui l'avait toujours attaché à son frère.

_A suivre…_


	5. Chapter 5

_C'est toujours un plaisir de savoir qu'on est lue… merci Elida, Liliju…_

**Rage**

Dean, allongé sur son lit, fulminait contre son frère. Il était dans un tel état de rage qu'il avait envie de se lever pour le massacrer. Cependant il contint sa fureur car il désirait en savoir plus. Il voulait comprendre pourquoi son cadet côtoyait un démon.

_Sam, cul-et-chemise avec un monstre !_ Se répéta Dean comme pour se convaincre qu'il n'avait pas rêvé, qu'il n'avait pas vu l'inacceptable. Il serra les poings si fort pour maîtriser sa colère qu'il se fit mal.

Au bout d'une heure, il osa ouvrir les yeux et observa Sam étendu dans le lit parallèle au sien. Il semblait dormir sereinement, sans aucune marque de culpabilité. Pourtant, il l'avait vu se faufiler discrètement dans les draps, lui jetant des regards inquiets, de peur de le réveiller. Sam dormait tranquillement alors qu'il avait passé la nuit dehors avec un démon.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris bordel ! _S'indigna Dean, lui cherchant malgré tout des excuses.

D'accord il avait du sang de démon en lui depuis l'âge de six mois. Mais il avait toujours su faire la part des choses. Le bien contre le mal était sa ligne de conduite. Même si Azazel, celui qui l'avait souillé par son sang impur, l'avait continuellement asticoté, son jeune frère avait toujours résisté à la tentation d'utiliser ses pouvoirs.

Dean était parti quatre mois en Enfer, le laissant tout seul. D'accord Sam était un adulte. D'accord il était un bon chasseur, mais l'aîné n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il irait se jeter dans les bras d'un être abject immédiatement après sa mort. Qu'est-ce qui avait pu se passer après que les chiens de l'Enfer l'aient dépecé devant son frère pour qu'il retourne ainsi sa veste ? Trahissant tout ce pourquoi il était fait depuis la perte de leur mère. Sam avait toujours été vague dans ses explications concernant cette période solitaire.

_Putain ! _Dean n'allait pas culpabiliser parce qu'il était allé en Enfer laissant son frère sans protection.

Il n'allait pas se sentir coupable d'avoir trop protégé Sam de son vivant le laissant démuni et surtout seul après sa mort.

Il se maudissait car il se sentait responsable de n'avoir pensé qu'à lui. Un égoïste, voilà ce qu'il était. Il avait préféré passer un pacte avec un démon pour que son frère revienne à la vie et pour qu'il ne se retrouve pas seul. Et pourtant, un an après, Sam subissait les mêmes tourments et n'avait pas eu d'autres choix que de se retrouver isolé à son tour. Dean l'avait abandonné, pour un sort peu enviable il faut le reconnaitre, mais il l'avait jeté solitaire, en pâture contre des démons, comme on sacrifie un lion dans une arène face à des gladiateurs armés jusqu'aux dents.

Le jeune homme arrêta toute réflexion lorsqu'il vit Sam se retourner, se lever aussi silencieusement qu'un félin, puis s'approcher de la fenêtre. Il venait d'écarter discrètement le rideau et semblait guetter quelque chose à l'extérieur. Son instinct lui dicta qu'il y avait un problème.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Dean en se levant à son tour, rejoignant son frère.

- Il y a des personnes qui observent notre chambre de motel depuis un moment !

L'aîné regarda Sam avec surprise, comment savait-il cela en restant couché au fond de son lit ?

- Tu deviens parano, vas te recoucher ! Conclut Dean en passant une main sur le visage pour la faire ensuite disparaitre dans les cheveux.

A peine eut-il le temps de finir sa phrase que leur porte d'entrée se fracassa au sol, laissant entrer trois hommes dont le regard était aussi noir que de l'encre.

Le combat s'engagea alors violemment entre les démons et les deux frères. La lutte fut brève pour Dean qui se sentit soudainement projeté et plaqué contre mur par le pouvoir de l'un d'eux. Malgré toute la rage qui l'habitait, il ne pouvait plus faire aucun mouvement face à celui qui le maintenait immobile. Il vit également les deux autres démons s'approcher dangereusement de son frère.

Dean fut surpris par la réaction de son cadet. Il paraissait confus, hésitant… et les démons semblaient éprouver les mêmes doutes face à lui.

- Il faut qu'on parle petit cachottier ! lança le plus grand des trois.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler ? Répondit Sam en lança un regard inquiet vers son frère.

- Ah oui ? Rétorqua le démon avec un sourire mauvais. Tu veux qu'on entre dans les détails ?

Sam hésita, pouvait t'il se permettre d'utiliser ses pouvoirs face à son frère qui se faisait torturer, écraser par une force démoniaque, alors que les deux autres s'approchaient de plus en plus dangereusement de lui ?

Avec une force incroyable, il se lança vers les deux démons, les attrapant chacun par la gorge, les projetant ensuite lourdement sur le sol, tout en maintenant les doigts serrés contre leur cou. Sam ferma alors les yeux et avec toute l'énergie qu'il avait en lui, les chassa des corps des malheureux possédés, les expédiant immédiatement en Enfer, sous le regard médusé de son grand frère.

Le dernier, déstabilisé, lâcha son emprise sur Dean et se précipita vers Sam pour venger ses compagnons, mais il ne vit pas le chasseur récupérer le seul couteau qui pouvait tuer les démons et le lui planter dans le ventre.

L'homme tomba sur les genoux, le souffle coupé par la douleur ! Le regard surprit lancé vers un Dean au bord de la nausée, tenant fermement le poignard.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait insinuer l'autre connard ? Questionna le jeune chasseur au démon sans toutefois jeter le moindre regard vers Sam.

- Dean !…

L'aîné, ignora son frère, et reprit son interrogatoire… Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par entrer dans les détails ?

Le démon était blessé mais pourtant il semblait satisfait d'avoir semé la confusion entre les deux frères. Il tourna son visage vers Sam, puis comme pour le défier, se mit à rire tout en s'échappant du corps qu'il avait possédé.

- Non ! Hurla le jeune chasseur en tendant soudainement la main pour retenir le démon qui, sous sa forme réelle, se débattait violemment, pour échapper à l'emprise inattendue de Sam.

- Tu ne peux pas fuir !… Tu ne peux pas avertir les autres… Tu ne peux pas nous briser !

Avec une rage décuplée, le jeune homme compressa l'être maléfique qui se tordit de douleur, il poussa un hurlement épouvantable. Il n'avait plus aucun moyen de s'échapper de l'étau qui le maintenait. Son cri passa dans les plus aigus puis il y eut comme une implosion et des milliers de poussières noires tombèrent sur le sol.

Le silence revint… pesant. Le démon était mort au grand soulagement de Sam.

Le démon était mort, laissant Dean fou de rage. Il venait d'assister à un combat hallucinant entre des êtres démoniaques dont Sam faisait désormais parti. Comment avait-il pu lui faire ça ? Comment avait-il pu vivre avec ça sans se confier à lui ?

C'est avec une haine et un ressentiment immense que Dean se retourna pour faire face, à celui qui jadis, avait été son jeune frère.

Tout ce qui était Dean avait maintenant disparu au profit d'une haine meurtrière, d'un déchainement de rage contre son cadet. Dean ne le reconnaissait plus. Il était devenu l'une de ses créatures qu'il avait l'habitude de chasser ; un monstre.

C'est à ce moment là que Sam capta le regard de Dean, un frisson de terreur l'envahit et, pour la première fois de sa vie, il eut peur de son propre frère.

_A suivre…_


	6. Chapter 6

_Voilà tout de suite un nouveau chapitre pour le week-end …_

**La peur**

Sam se réveilla attaché solidement à une chaise. Il émergeait lentement du brouillard dans lequel l'avait plongé son frère. Un fort coup de poing bien placé sur la tempe gauche l'avait assommé immédiatement, ne lui laissant aucune possibilité de s'expliquer.

Il était dans la pénombre. La seule lumière qui entrait dans la pièce provenait d'un grand ventilateur encastré dans le plafond.

Regardant autour de lui, il reconnut l'endroit, il était dans la pièce anti-démons de Bobby, le meilleur ami de son père. Celui qui comptait le plus pour Sam après Dean. Le jeune homme était installé au centre de la pièce. Une clef de Salomon était dessinée au plafond ainsi qu'au sol. Il n'y avait plus aucun meuble à part une petite table, poussée dans un coin, sur laquelle étaient disposée une carafe d'eau et quelques gobelets en plastique.

Il testa la solidité de ses liens et se rendit compte qu'il n'avait aucun moyen de se libérer. Son regard fit le tour de la salle afin de trouver une possibilité de s'échapper et s'arrêta devant le récipient d'eau, qui une fois cassé, deviendrait un outil suffisamment tranchant pour rompre ses cordes.

Il essaya de faire bouger le siège sur lequel il était assis, mais il restait désespérément fixé au sol. Sam souffla de dépit. Reprenant son calme, il se concentra vers l'objet qu'il tentait de faire bouger par la pensée, malgré un mal de tête lancinant. La carafe se mit alors à trembler puis glisser jusqu'à l'extrémité de la table. Elle se brisa ensuite sur le sol, projetant des débris de verres jusqu'à ses pieds.

C'est à ce moment là que Sam entendit un bruit de loquet et de porte qu'on manipule. Il regarda les morceaux de verre jonchés sur le sol puis la lourde porte métallique s'ouvrir laissant entrer le vieux chasseur suivit de son frère.

Il entendit Dean pester en s'apercevant de ce qu'il avait tenté de faire et reçut de sa part une gifle si puissante qu'il en fut sonné.

Complètement déstabilisé par l'attitude de son frère, Sam resta sans voix. Une boule d'angoisse lui serra la gorge et ses yeux brillèrent involontairement. Dean ne pouvait pas avoir changé aussi radicalement. Il ne pouvait pas balayer d'un revers de la main toutes les années qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble. Un profond désarroi l'envahit. Le jeune homme tourna alors un regard désespéré vers son vieil ami.

Bobby s'avança vers lui. Le visage imperturbable. Il dévisageait Sam comme s'il le découvrait pour la première fois. Essayant de retrouver l'enfant puis le jeune homme qu'il avait toujours connu. Rien n'indiquait extérieurement que Sam avait changé. Pourtant Il utilisait constamment ses pouvoirs démoniaques pour arriver à ses fins. Les débris sur le sol en étaient une preuve. Le vieil homme secoua la tête et plongea son regard dans celui de Sam.

- Alors p'tit… Demanda-t-il doucement… Il parait que t'as oublié de nous dire certaines choses ?

Sam ouvrit la bouche, la referma plusieurs fois et bégaya. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre et par où commencer.

- Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez ! Lança-t-il pour sa défense. Je n'ai rien à voir avec ces démons ! Détachez-moi !

Dean s'approcha alors aussi rapidement qu'un éclair et lui fit face, le visage si prêt du sien que Sam sentit le souffle de sa respiration sortir de la bouche.

- Et c'est pour ça que tu les rejoints tous les soirs dès qu'on a le dos tourné ? Siffla Dean en maîtrisant difficilement sa colère.

- Non… non… hésita Sam… C'est Ruby… Elle est la pour m'aider ! Elle n'a rien à voir avec eux !

Pour toute réponse, le jeune homme reçu de nouveau sur le visage une violente claque de son aîné, qui fou de rage et pour calmer son exaspération, frappa ensuite du poing la table qui se disloqua net.

- Dean, tout ce que tu casses, tu le payes ! Intervint le chasseur impassible. Calme-toi un peu sinon tu dégages d'ici !

Le jeune homme le regarda fixement et reporta son attention vers son frère ligoté sur la chaise.

- C'est Ruby ! Reprit Dean consterné. T'as rien trouvé de mieux que de te foutre avec cette pétasse !

- Ne l'appelle pas comme ça Dean ! Depuis ta mort elle m'a beaucoup aidé ! S'énerva Sam à son tour.

- Mais je ne le suis plus ! Rétorqua son aîné du tac au tac en se prenant la tête entre les deux mains. Regarde moi, je suis bien vivant et en face de toi ! Tu aurais dû me prévenir qu'elle était toujours en vie au lieu de te cacher pour la voir. T'as tellement eu peur de ma réaction que tu as préféré mentir jour après jour plutôt que de me dire la vérité !

- En effet, siffla Sam, et je ne regrette rien quand je te vois dans cet état ! Dès qu'il s'agit de Ruby tu n'essayes même plus d'écouter. Tu sors ton couteau et tu n'utilises plus ton cerveau !

Dean fonça sur son cadet le poing levé mais le vieux chasseur l'empêcha de finir son geste.

- Ca suffit Dean maintenant ! Coupa-t-il. C'est pas en massacrant Sam que vous allez arriver à quelque chose !

- Bobby, je ne sais pas… s'il est encore mon frère, murmura Dean dégouté, si tu avais vu comment il a tué ces démons au motel… c'était pas humain !

Sam ragea intérieurement et essaya de se libérer de ses liens.

- Mais bordel c'était pour te sauver Dean ! Ils allaient te tuer !

Dean secoua la tête négativement.

- Non… ils étaient la pour te menacer de quelque chose et quand l'autre a voulu en dire plus, tu l'as réduit en poussière… Bobby… il a réduit un démon en poussière !

- C'est vrai Sammy ? Questionna le chasseur étonné.

- D'accord, d'accord… reconnu Sam, j'ai des pouvoirs et je les utilise, mais c'est pour aider les autres… pour tuer Lilith et éviter l'apocalypse…

- Mais regarde ce que tu es devenu ! hurla son frère. Déchiré à l'idée de voir réaliser les pires craintes de son père. Tu n'es plus humain !

Et pour prouver ses paroles, Dean sortit un couteau anti-démons de Ruby et le posa sur l'avant bras de son cadet. Sam, surpris sentit une douleur fulgurante là où la lame était posée. La souffrance se propagea ensuite le long de sa colonne vertébrale et se répercuta dans la tête. La mâchoire crispée, il se retint pour ne pas crier.

- Mon Dieu ! S'étonna Bobby affligé… Sammy qu'est-ce que tu as fait !

Les larmes aux bords des yeux, Sam était anéanti, surprit lui-même par cette constatation sans équivoque. Son frère avait raison. Il ne pouvait plus lui faire confiance car il était devenu une abomination. Son meilleur ami avait reculé de plusieurs pas, mettant entre eux une distance désormais infranchissable.

Un vent de panique submergea Sam. Il essaya en vain de rompre ses liens qui le maintenaient accroché à ce supplice. Il était désormais un monstre prisonnier de chasseurs impitoyables et expérimentés. Il ne put retenir le trop plein de larmes qui roula sur ses joues rougies par les coups de son frère.

Maintenant Sam avait peur d'eux et il avait peur de lui-même, et c'est ce sentiment de terreur qui émanait de tout son être qui alerta Ruby.

_A suivre…_


	7. Chapter 7

_Puisqu'elle est prête, la suite maintenant…_

**Protéger**

… _Omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica. Ergo draco maledicte et omnis legio diabolica adjuramus te…_

Un frisson de terreur réveilla Ruby en sueur, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Pour chasser ce terrible cauchemar, elle se leva et se dirigea en vacillant vers la salle de bain puis observa son reflet dans le miroir. Elle avait une mine affreuse.

… _adjuramus te. Cessa decipere humanas creaturas, eisque aeternae Perditionis venenum , Satana, inventor et magister omnis fallaciae, hostis humanae salutis…_

Pourquoi avait-elle cette voix lancinante qui lui murmurait ces paroles dans la tête ? Le démon tapa du poing sur le rebord du lavabo et se frotta rageusement les paupières encore ensommeillées.

… _Humiliare sub potenti manu dei, contremisce et effuge, invocato a nobis sancto et terribili nomine, quem inferi tremunt…_

Le visage de Sam apparut alors devant les yeux. Il était pris de haut le cœur et se mettait à vomir du sang en grande quantité. Son visage était très pâle et il semblait terriblement affaibli.

… _Ab insidiis diaboli, libera nos, Domine. Ut Ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias libertate servire te rogamus, audi nos…_

Ruby hurla à son tour en se bouchant les oreilles. Pourquoi ce maudit rituel romain tournait en boucle dans son cerveau le réduisant en charpie ? La jeune femme se redressa soudainement et comprit ce qui lui arrivait. Cette terreur qui l'habitait était celle de Sam. Elle éprouvait ce qu'il subissait. Son regard devint noir de rage. Qui l'avait capturé ? Qui s'amusait à le torturer de la sorte ? Et pourquoi son frère n'était pas à ses côtés pour le protéger ?

…_Ut inimicos sanctae Ecclesiae humiliare digneris, te rogamus, audi nos. Terribilis Deus de sanctuario suo. Deus Israhel ipse truderit virtutem et fortitudinem plebi Suae. Benedictus deus. Gloria patri._

Une nouvelle gerbe de sang jaillit de la bouche du jeune homme qui pour chercher de l'air releva le menton. Son regard, aussi noir que celui de Ruby, ne captait plus aucune lumière. Sa tête dodelina encore un instant avant de s'affaisser sur le torse. Sam venait de perdre connaissance.

Le démon grimaça de douleur et s'agrippa à la vasque pour ne pas tomber. Elle sentait que son être démoniaque tentait de s'échapper du corps qu'elle habitait. Ce satané exorcisme murmuré dans son crâne la rendait aussi malade que Sam. Prise de panique, elle tenta de se maîtriser et c'est au bout de laborieuses minutes que la jeune femme se sentit reprendre le dessus. Elle redressa la tête. Écouta le silence. Les incantations avaient cessé.

Ruby se précipita alors dans le salon, ouvrit quelques tiroirs et trouva une carte qu'elle installa sur une table. Elle récita ensuite des paroles occultes. La carte s'enflamma immédiatement puis s'éteignit aussi rapidement ne laissant qu'un morceau de papier intact. La jeune femme s'en saisit, le regarda et soupira de dépit. Elle venait de localiser Sam chez un vieux chasseur dénommé Singer.

Un frisson glacial courut dans son dos. Si Sam était chez Bobby, son frère devait y être également. Cela voulait dire qu'ils avaient découvert que le jeune homme et elle étaient restés en contact. Maintenant, Dean devait être vert de rage, il ne pouvait pas la voir et elle non plus d'ailleurs.

Conflit d'intérêt commun.

Désire de protéger la même personne mais de façon différente.

Ruby marchait dans la pièce comme un lion en cage. Si Sam était prisonnier de son propre frère cela voulait dire qu'il ne le considérait plus comme un humain, mais plutôt comme un monstre. Le pire cauchemar que Sam craignait de voir se réalisait. Son moral devait être au plus bas. Lui qui ne jurait que par son aîné, qui le vénérait presque.

Le choc avait dû être brutal.

Mais de là à vouloir l'exorciser ! Aucun démon n'habitait le corps de Sam, seul son sang était démoniaque et c'est sûrement pour cela qu'il s'était mis à en vomir. Cela devait être encore une idée de cet idiot de Dean. Vouloir à tout prix protéger Sam de son côté obscure. Quel con ! Il préférait sûrement le voir mort plutôt qu'en possession de tous ses pouvoirs. Il fallait absolument qu'elle lui vienne en aide. Si les chasseurs continuaient dans cette voie Sam finirait par y laisser la vie et ça, elle ne pouvait même pas se l'imaginer.

Aussi rapidement qu'elle y avait pensé, Ruby se retrouva devant la maison de Singer. Assez éloignée cependant pour ne pas être détectée. L'endroit était criblé de pièges. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle reste vigilante et pourtant elle devait prendre suffisamment de risque pour sauver Sam.

Elle percevait qu'il n'allait vraiment pas bien et malgré toute la détermination qu'il avait pour survivre, elle sentait qu'il perdait pied. Il s'était vidé de son sang. Trop de sang à son avis. Le démon frémit de nouveau.

Un a un elle détruisit les pièges, s'avançant lentement mais sûrement vers le jeune homme. Depuis un moment Ruby ne ressentait plus rien venant de lui. Son inquiétude augmentait au fur et à mesure de son approche.

Après avoir déployé une batterie de stratagèmes pour éviter de se faire piéger, elle atteignit enfin le toit. Avec agilité, le démon s'approcha d'un grand ventilateur fixé dans la charpente et y jeta furtivement un œil.

Son cœur de démon eut un raté lorsqu'elle aperçu Sam retenu prisonnier, attaché sur une chaise au beau milieu de la pièce, le corps recouvert de nombreuses tâches de sang. Elle jura également en remarquant la clef de Salomon, dessinée à même le sol, empêchant toutes interventions de sa part.

Ruby sortit de sa veste un couteau et le plongea dans le mécanisme, arrêtant le mouvement des palmes du ventilateur. Le rotor couina un moment avant de s'arrêter. La jeune femme entreprit alors de déboulonner la grille de sécurité puis enleva l'hélice et libéra ainsi suffisamment d'espace pour accéder à la pièce. Elle commença à s'engager lorsque Sam l'arrêta.

- Stop ! Chuchota-t-il en ouvrant péniblement les yeux vers elle. Il releva douloureusement la tête.

- Salomon… Pla… fond…

- Merde jura Ruby entre les dents !

- Fait… à la craie ! Ajouta-t-il dans un souffle.

Sam vit alors le démon disparaître puis, après ce qui lui avait semblé être une éternité, réapparaître les bras chargés de divers objets.

- Prépare toi ! Avertit Ruby en lui lançant un poignard qui atterrit sur les genoux sans le blesser.

Sam tendit les doigts, tira sur son poignet ignorant la pression douloureuse de ses liens, pour attraper enfin le manche de l'arme puis, une fois bien en main, entreprit de couper la corde qui le tenait prisonnier.

- Attention ! Reprit la jeune femme en faisant couler de l'eau depuis l'ouverture.

Le liquide aspergea Sam, glissa sur son corps et finit pas s'écouler lentement sur le sol atteignant bientôt ses pieds. L'eau commença à effacer le symbole qui le maintenait enfermé et permit enfin au Démon de l'aider.

Les cordes sectionnées, Sam se détacha complètement et se leva. Pris de vertige, il perdit l'équilibre et tomba lourdement sur les genoux dans un bruit sourd. Il se retint de justesse pour ne pas s'écrouler totalement. Une vague de nausée l'envahit et il cracha de nouveau une petite quantité de sang.

- Sam, attrape la corde et dès que tu es attaché je te remonte. Dépêche-toi ! Je ne peux pas te rejoindre, il y a trop de pièges la dedans !

Le jeune homme obtempéra du mieux qu'il pu, s'y reprenant plusieurs fois, et tira sur la corde lorsqu'il fut prêt.

Ruby entreprit alors de le remonter grâce à sa force démoniaque, mais une fois proche de la sortie, un barrage invisible coupa net ses efforts.

Avec le peu de force qui lui restait, Sam gratta avec la pointe de son couteau le pentagramme qui l'empêchait de se libérer. Une fois sa tâche terminée, le démon sentit rapidement la pression de la corde disparaître et le jeune homme pu enfin s'extirper de sa prison.

Ruby le souleva vivement, le maintenant fermement contre son corps. Elle l'emmenait hors de ces lieux détestables. Il fallait fuir très vite d'ici. Loin de son frère et du vieux chasseur. Son intervention n'avait que trop duré et le démon savait que Sam était dorénavant en danger. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un endroit sûr pour le cacher. Un endroit suffisamment isolé pour qu'elle puisse veiller sur lui.

Depuis son plus jeune âge Dean avait toujours prit soin de Sam. Maintenant il le trahissait en voulant le maintenir captif et le modeler pour en faire un parfait petit humain et chasseur de surcroît. Ruby jura de nouveau entre les dents et assura à Sam qu'il pouvait avoir une totale confiance en elle.

Qu'elle était désormais présente pour le protéger.

Qu'elle était là pour lui.

_A suivre…_


	8. Chapter 8

_Merci Elida, Jujulacelte et Liliju, j'aime vos reviews…_

_Je vous mets aussi deux chapitres à la suite parce qu'ils sont assez courts._

**Culpabilité**

Dans un mouvement de dépit, Dean frappa violemment la première chose qui lui tomba sous la main. Une pile de livres accompagnée de la bouteille de whisky de Bobby se fracassèrent lourdement sur le sol.

- Bordel ! Hurla le jeune homme ne pouvant plus contenir un trop plein d'émotion.

Alors qu'il pensait s'être enfin débarrassé du sang démoniaque qui coulait comme un poison dans les veines de son jeune frère, celui-ci avait trouvé la force et le moyen de s'échapper.

Sam avait réussi à s'enfuir.

Dean avait les trippes au bord des lèvres. Son cœur palpitait comme un tambour, résonnant dans toutes les parties de son corps. C'était la première fois qu'il avait laissé son frère souffrir autant. De façon délibérée. Bobby l'avait retenu plusieurs fois pour qu'il ne le libère pas. Dean avait juré à Sam qu'il le protègerait jusqu'au bout. Qu'il ferait tout pour qu'il ne devienne pas le monstre que son père avait craint. Mais il avait tout foiré. Il avait vu son petit frère à l'agonie, le suppliant de le libérer. Lui balançant qu'il ne pouvait pas le vider complètement de son sang, que depuis trop longtemps son organisme l'avait assimilé et qu'il était purement et simplement en train de le saigner comme un porc ! Et il avait raison… réalisa Dean horrifié.

Se prenant la tête entre les mains, l'aîné des Winchester réalisa qu'il avait détruit tout ce en quoi il croyait jusqu'à présent. Toute sa vie avait été dictée par une unique ligne de conduite qui était de protéger son petit frère. Et qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ? Que constatait-il ? Qu'il avait tout détruit en voulant soit disant le sauver !

Maintenant Sam était parti. Le dernier regard qu'il lui avait lancé était tellement chargé de désespoir et de peur que Dean était persuadé que jamais plus son frère ne chercherait à le voir. Trahison, détresse et abandon, voilà les derniers souvenirs que Sam aurait de lui. Il avait envie de hurler. C'est comme s'il s'était arraché le bras à main nue sans anesthésie.

Respirant plusieurs fois afin d'apaiser l'énorme boule qui lui compressait le torse, Dean lança un regard amer vers son vieil ami.

- Il a certainement été aidé par quelqu'un ! Constata le vieux chasseur en tenant entre les mains les liens coupés qui avaient retenu Sam.

- Ruby ! Lâcha Dean irrité. Toujours cette salope à tourner autour de Sam comme une mouche à merde ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui trouve bon Dieu ! Il préfère s'enfuir avec un démon plutôt que rester avec nous !… Et qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de ça maintenant ? Questionna l'aîné en montrant du doigt la glacière dans laquelle étaient entreposée des poches de sang. On devait lui faire une perfusion bientôt ! Il ne va pas tenir longtemps comme ça !

- Y'a pas d'autre solution, intervint Bobby, je vais demander à Paméla d'utiliser ses pouvoirs de médium pour essayer de le localiser ! J'vois que ça !

- Jamais plus Sam ne se laissera approcher de nous Bobby ! Conclut Dean avec résignation. Les larmes lui brûlant les yeux mais refusant de s'écouler.

- Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable gamin ! Répondit le chasseur, sentant bien le désarroi du jeune homme qu'il considérait presque comme son fils ! On va trouver un moyen de le sauver. Je sais que tu ne laisseras pas Sam se noyer dans toute cette merde. Il doit avoir ses raisons pour vouloir rester avec ce démon, mais pour l'instant ça sert à rien de se prendre la tête !

De tout son cœur le jeune homme espérait qu'il avait raison. Il se sentait coupable de n'avoir pas pris les bonnes décisions. D'avoir réagi comme un chasseur et non comme un grand frère protecteur. Sam devait se sentir rejeté par tous et surtout par lui ! Cela lui faisait un mal de chien rien que d'y penser et lui déchirait les entrailles, aussi fortement que l'avaient fait les chiens de l'Enfer lorsqu'ils l'avaient emmené avec eux. Chassant toute culpabilité afin d'être suffisamment prêt et efficace, Dean suivit son vieil ami vers ce qu'il pensait être une bouée de sauvetage pour son petit frère.

_A suivre…_


	9. Chapter 9

**Asmodée**

Après lui avoir séparé la main du corps avec une courte hache, le démon se délecta du cri de l'homme qui se recroquevilla de douleur. Protégeant par reflex son avant bras dépourvu désormais d'une partie de son corps, recouvert de sueur froide, l'homme souffla fort et osa porter le regard vers son bourreau.

- Combien de temps te faudra-t-il pour qu'un peu de cervelle entre dans ta tête ? Ricana l'être maléfique au dessus du supplicier.

- Pardonnez-moi mon maître ! Haleta l'homme stupéfait, nous pensions que vous amener l'anomalie vous aurait comblé de j…

Il fut soudainement interrompu par un violent coup de pied qu'il reçu sur le crâne, lui arrachant une partie du cuir chevelu.

- Tais-toi sombre crétin ! La seule chose que tu as réussi à faire c'est d'alerter les chasseurs de notre présence. Maintenant ils vont être sur leur garde !

La hache levée près de son cou et voyant sa fin toute proche, l'homme tenta le tout pour le tout et d'une voix geignarde lança à son maitre,

- Il n'était pas seul… l'un des nôtres était avec lui… un vassal de Lilith…

Le bras du démon reprit une position normale au grand soulagement du captif. Un sourire mauvais se dessina alors sur son visage. L'impur s'était donc allié avec l'un des leurs et peut être même avec cette vieille garce !

- Va me chercher Lilith… Immédiatement ! Hurla le démon

- Oui…. Maître !

L'homme vacilla et se retrouva presque à terre, l'entre jambe trempée et tremblant de terreur. Il tenta de se relever en prenant appuie sur la seule main qui lui restait, mais il se traîna lamentablement à reculons, s'engouffrant par la porte de sortie, heureux de s'en être tiré à si bon compte.

Ainsi donc, pensa le démon, sa consœur conspirait derrière son dos pour libérer Lucifer. Il n'y avait que pour lui qu'elle ferait une chose pareille. Toujours soumise à son créateur. Incapable d'imaginer un monde sans son père.

Il fallait absolument l'empêcher d'exécuter son plan. Il se sentait trop bien dans ce monde pour qu'elle vienne tout foutre en l'air. Tout lui était permis depuis un bon moment et en aucun cas il ne voulait que cela change. Il avait ses propres démons, ses serviteurs, ses esclaves et un large territoire pour assouvir tous ses désirs. Et Dieu seul savait qu'il en avait plein.

- Et qu'est-ce qui te permet de me convoquer de la sorte ! Caressa une voix derrière lui.

Le démon se retourna et afficha un sourire surpris devant la présence de Lilith.

- Tu as fait vite ma belle ! Je ne pensais pas que tu te déplacerais aussi rapidement pour venir me retrouver ! Puis-je avoir l'espoir que tu tiennes encore un peu à moi ? Que les moments intenses que nous avons passé ensemble ne se sont pas évaporés ?

La jeune femme éclata de rire, un rire fort et limpide.

- Oh Asmodée, tu as toujours un égo aussi démesuré à ce que je vois ! Je suis venue à toi parce que l'humain que tu m'as envoyé m'a raconté un étrange discours !

Le démon grinça des dents puis enlaça Lilith, profitant un instant de son parfum sucré.

- Figures toi, lança Asmodée, qu'un de tes lieutenants n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de s'accoquiner avec un humain, mais pas n'importe lequel… non… un chasseur… et tu ne devineras jamais lequel… je te susurre le nom prêt de cette délicate et exquise oreille ?

Un frisson imperceptible se répandit sur tout le corps de la jeune femme, son acolyte confirmait les doutes qu'elle avait pressenti depuis peu ! Que fabriquait Ruby ? La conversion de Sam devrait être à son terme et pourtant elle ne lui avait pas donné signe de vie. D'accord elle travaillait sous couverture, mais à être trop sous la couette, elle en avait oublié l'essentiel, lui faire son rapport.

- Pas la peine, reprit-elle, je suppose que tu veux parler de ce cher Samuel Winchester ! notre petit démon qui s'ignore !

Lilith s'écarta d'Asmodée et regarda par la fenêtre, prenant le temps de chercher ses mots.

- Pour être honnête, je ne sais pas ce qui lui prend ? Jusqu'à présent j'avais une totale confiance en Ruby. Mais depuis un certain temps, je ne sais pas où elle veut en venir… Je lui ai sommé de venir me voir mais pour l'instant c'est le calme plat !

- Oh, se plaignit le démon en lui embrassant le cou … tu ne sais plus te faire obéir par tes démons ma pauvre Lilith ! Tu as besoin d'aide ? Tu veux que je te ramène ton déserteur pour que tu puisses lui infliger tous les sévices que tu veux ?

- Tu es incorrigible Asmodée, s'exaspéra t'elle, mais j'accepte ton offre… cela permettra à tes sous-fifres de ne pas faire n'importe quoi ! Tu ne sais pas les tenir non plus mon cher ! Nous allons retrouver nos deux tourtereaux et enfin nous pourrons nous amuser !

Le démon s'empara à nouveau de Lilith en l'enveloppant de ses bras. Il la pressa contre lui avec envie et l'embrassa avec fougue. Il descendit son baisé vers la gorge.

- La chasse est ouverte ! Susurra de plaisir Asmodée, j'adore ça et j'ai hâte de te voir à l'œuvre !

_A suivre…_


	10. Chapter 10

**Traquer**

Ruby lui avait donné son sang, mais cela n'avait pas suffit. Elle en avait donc subtilisé dans la réserve de l'hôpital Saint Christopher. Maintenant Sam reprenait des forces. Son corps allait mieux et son moral était encore au beau fixe. Pourtant il fallait être fort, mettre ses peines et ses doutes de côtés, afin de survivre. Le démon savait que plus personne ne leur viendrait en aide sans risquer de se faire tuer ou pire peut être. Ils étaient devenus des parias, des bêtes que l'on traque.

Ils devaient absolument élaborer un plan pour de se protéger et échapper tant aux chasseurs qu'aux démons. Ruby et Sam l'avaient parfaitement compris. Eux contre le reste du monde. Ensemble pour ne former qu'un. Leur univers.

Lorsqu'elle rejoignit Sam et qu'il la regarda sans dire un mot, Ruby comprit qu'il avait pris conscience de leur situation et de tous les dangers qu'ils allaient affronter. Elle s'approcha de lui et instinctivement il la prit dans ses bras comme pour la protéger. Elle s'apaisa à son contact. Son corps encore chaud de la fièvre qu'il combattait. Ruby nicha son visage contre son cou et resta un instant sans bouger, profitant de ce moment de répit. Les mains du jeune homme descendirent alors vers ses hanches et le démon comprit qu'ils allaient faire l'amour. Saisie du même désir, Ruby s'abandonna à cette passion soudaine. Elle avait autant besoin de son contact que lui, un besoin de se sentir vivante et aimée. Plus rien ne comptait à ses yeux. Son monde se réduisait à une seule personne : Samuel Winchester.

C'est un grincement qui réveilla Sam. Il ouvrit les yeux et resta immobile écoutant le silence. Le parquet grinça de nouveau et il s'extirpa du lit, s'habillant sans bruit. Il réveilla la jeune femme par la pensée et se dirigea derrière la porte de leur chambre. Ruby fut aussi rapide que lui et s'approcha discrètement de la fenêtre.

Dans l'étroite cour extérieure, trois hommes, armes aux poings, sortaient d'une voiture et se dirigeaient vers l'entrée de l'hôtel. Un autre s'immobilisa devant la porte de secours.

Ruby fit un signe négatif de la tête à l'intention de son compagnon. Impossible désormais de s'échapper par la fenêtre. Sam porta son regard vers la poignée de porte qui trembla et sans sommation, tira plusieurs coûts de feu au travers. Le bois explosa et des cris de douleur retentirent.

Les deux jeunes gens foncèrent alors au travers de la porte fracassée, lancèrent plusieurs coups en direction de leurs assaillants avec la crosse de leur fusil et se précipitèrent vers les escaliers en courant, sans se retourner, suivit de prêt par leurs poursuivants stupéfaits de leur rapidité.

Ils dévalèrent les dernières marches quatre par quatre et sortirent de l'hôtel. Ils évitèrent plusieurs impactes de balles et se mirent à courir à toutes jambes, prenant des angles de rue à la dernière minute, entrant dans des propriétés privées, sautant par-dessus des barrières ou des grilles.

Après avoir couru un long moment et après être certain d'avoir semé leurs ennemis, Sam s'arrêta, le souffle court et les jambes tremblantes, derrière un petit immeuble délabré. Il arrêta l'élan de Ruby en la tirant par le bras. Sa respiration était régulière mais rapide.

- Chasseurs ou démons ? Questionna-t-elle

- Démons ! Répondit Sam, ils ont réagis aux balles chargées de sel !

- Nous allons où maintenant ? Demandèrent-ils en même temps. Ils soupirèrent avec amertume.

- Je connais une cache tout prêt d'ici, reprit-il, c'est une planque de chasseur, mais il y a de quoi se fournir en armes et en vivres. Une fois là bas, nous pourrons reprendre notre route.

- Je ne peux pas nous y emmener avec mes pouvoirs, reprit Ruby, ils nous détecteraient tout de suite !

- Alors allons-y en voiture, déclara Sam en montrant du menton le 4x4 noir qui trônait en face d'eux.

Le trajet fut long et pénible. Le silence dans l'habitacle était pesant et lourd. Tout en conduisant, Sam tendit la main droite vers le visage de Ruby et essuya délicatement la saleté qui lui barrait la joue. Elle l'observa d'abord surprise puis se radoucit. Pour l'instant il n'y avait pas de danger.

- Nous arrivons, souffla-t-il.

Le jour commençait à disparaître derrière l'horizon lorsqu'ils se garèrent, cachant le véhicule des regards indiscrets.

Le cœur de Sam se serra lorsqu'il vit de la lumière briller à travers l'une des petites fenêtres du rez-de-chaussée.

- Merde, jura-t-il entre les dents. Il sembla hésiter puis se lança, j'y vais !

- Sam, s'ils te reconnaissent tu seras obligé de te défendre, de les tuer peut être !

- Je sais, haleta le jeune homme la nausée au bord des lèvres, mais nous avons besoin de ses armes. Je ne veux pas être traqué sans pouvoir me défendre !

Reprenant de l'assurance, il se dirigea alors vers la maison et frappa à la porte. Trois coups, un coup, trois coups puis deux coups… le code des chasseurs… Sam s'éloigna d'un pas… puis attendit.

La porte s'ouvrit sur des visages connus, Jordan Duc et Peter Masson. Leurs figures s'éclairèrent en apercevant Sam. Ils s'étaient côtoyés de nombreuses fois avec leur père, pour différentes traques qui avaient nécessité un nombre plus important de chasseurs. Jordan Duc était le leader et Peter Masson son bras droit. Ils étaient un peu plus vieux que les frères Winchester de quelques années.

- Hey Sam ! Lança Jordan en l'invitant à entrer d'un geste de la main. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ?

Sam jeta un regard en direction de la forêt avoisinante puis s'engouffra dans la maison.

- Dean et moi venons juste de terminer une affaire d'esprit dans le secteur et on repart pour une chasse aux Wendigos dans l'état voisin, alors je viens voir si on peut se ravitailler et se recharger en munitions ? Demanda le jeune homme.

- Pas de problème ! répondit Peter en indiquant de la main une petite cache dissimulée à côté d'une vieille armoire.

- Tu prends une bière avec nous ? Reprit-il en s'assaillant autour d'une petite table bancale.

Le jeune Winchester se passa une main sur la bouche et la glissa ensuite vers le front pour remonter ses cheveux trop longs qui lui gênaient les yeux.

- Volontiers, mais je ne m'éternise pas, Dean doit me rejoindre d'ici peu !

Le chasseur acquiesça de la tête et sortit d'un petit frigo trois bières bien fraiches.

- Toujours aussi occupé à ce que je vois ! Reprit Peter observant Sam des pieds à la tête. T'as pas l'air au mieux de ta forme ?

Sam souffla et porta sa bière à la bouche, évitant ainsi de répondre trop rapidement. Mon Dieu que cette bière était divinement fraiche et qu'elle lui faisait un bien fou.

- Les vacances, c'est pas pour nous ! Lança-t-il un sourire de lassitude se dessinant sur le visage.

- Ah qui le dis-tu ! Pouffa Jordan, ça fait six mois qu'on n'arrête pas !

Le jeune Winchester prit alors son sac et indiqua aux chasseurs qu'il allait faire le plein. Il sentait le regard des deux hommes posé sur son dos mais fit comme si de rien n'était. Il devait paraître décontracté. Il était avec des types comme lui qui profitaient un instant d'un moment de répit.

- Voilà dit-il en se retournant, j'ai été content de vous revoir les gars !

Peter s'approcha de lui et lui serra la main avec un sourire sincère. Jordan en fit de même.

- Fais gaffe à toi Sam ! Lança ce dernier en le fixant droit dans les yeux. Ca serait dommage qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, On t'apprécie beaucoup ! Il accompagna sa phrase en lui donnant une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

Sam lui répondit par un mouvement affirmatif de la tête et sortit de la maison avec soulagement. Son pas s'accéléra alors en direction de Ruby.

Jordan Duc le regarda discrètement s'éloigner par l'interstice de la fenêtre et reporta son regard vers son ami qui activait son portable.

- Allo c'est Peter… Oui… nous venons tout juste de quitter Sam Winchester ! Le chasseur écouta un moment son interlocuteur… Ok reprit-il… On arrive tout de suite !

_A suivre…_


	11. Chapter 11

_Merci de me lire…_

**Les proies **

Ils étaient pris au piège et la bataille qui avait lieu à l'extérieur était indescriptible.

Sam et Ruby étaient les proies d'une meute de chasseurs contre une bande de démons et le premier qui remporterait la victoire s'acharnerait sur eux.

Quels jeux de circonstances les avaient précipité dans ce chaos ? Ils le savaient très bien. Des chasseurs les avaient traqué et trouvé dans cette vieille chapelle désaffectée au milieu de nulle part, mais avant même d'avoir lancé leur premier assaut pour les capturer, un groupe de démons s'était précipitée sur eux, devenant à leur tour les victimes de leur propre chasse.

Devant cette situation inconfortable, les deux fugitifs, pris au piège, avaient emprunté plusieurs passages souterrains afin de trouver une nouvelle sortie de secours. Les couloirs étaient sombres, le plafond bas et Sam était obligé de se pencher pour ne pas se cogner. L'air était chargé d'humidité rendant l'atmosphère glacial. Pourtant ils avaient chaud, du fait de l'excitation du moment et des différentes émotions qu'ils ressentaient. Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent une nouvelle fois devant une impasse, leurs épaules s'affaissèrent un peu plus et ils rebroussèrent chemin.

Le bruit des combats extérieurs s'approchait de plus en plus d'eux. D'abord des explosions qui ouvraient des brèches laissant les démons envahir cet ancien lieu saint, cherchant les deux fugitifs méthodiquement, salle après salle, ne laissant aucun recoin inexploré et vérifié deux fois. Puis il y eut des coups de feux, des cris et le combat au corps à corps avec les chasseurs avait débuté. Des litanies d'exorcismes étaient murmurées par certains alors que d'autres attaquaient de front ces êtres démoniaques.

Parmi les chasseurs, Dean accompagné de Bobby cherchaient à s'avancer le plus vite possible au cœur de cette bataille, afin d'être les premiers à retrouver Sam. Dean avait été horrifié devant l'ampleur des forces déployées pour traquer son cadet ainsi que cette salope de Ruby.

Son jeune frère avait l'habitude d'être un aimant à problème mais cette fois ci, il avait décroché le pompon. Il fallait absolument qu'il le récupère pour le protéger, malgré tout le ressentiment qu'il étouffait au fond de lui, Sam n'en restait pas moins son petit frère à qui il avait juré de ne jamais le laisser tomber.

Les deux chasseurs couraient à perdre haleine lorsqu'ils entendirent un cri que Dean reconnu immédiatement comme étant celui de son cadet. Son sang se glaça. Des bruits de luttes venaient de sa droite et Bobby le devança pour s'engager dans la crypte.

Sam et Ruby se battaient violemment contre un groupe de démons. Les coups fusaient de toutes parts. Dos à dos, ils se protégeaient mutuellement des attaques jumelées de démons menaçants. Des boules d'énergies se formaient dans le creux des mains de Ruby qu'elle projetait vers leurs ennemis, tandis que Sam expulsait, par la pensée, la masse sans forme du démon du corps de l'humain possédé, avant de le réduire en poussière. Ils enchainaient les assauts sans pouvoir récupérer ne serait-ce qu'un instant.

Une masse noire se déplaça rapidement vers le cadet des Winchester et lorsqu'elle entra à son contact il se mit à hurler. Ruby se retourna et agrippa la forme démoniaque libérant Sam blessé par un poignard enfoncé dans l'épaule. D'un seul geste de la main il implosa le démon. Deux autres assaillants saisirent alors Ruby par les jambes, la faisant chuter et l'éloignant brutalement de Sam. La jeune femme pivota et se concentra pour écraser la gorge de ses ennemis grâce à son pouvoir.

C'est à ce moment là que Dean intervint. Son frère était à découvert face à quatre démons agressifs, résolus à lui en faire baver. Sam, qui en avait figé deux, s'aperçut de la présence de son aîné et eut un mouvement de surprise. Les démons en profitèrent pour se libérer et se jetèrent sur lui.

Dean leur tira dessus avec des balles chargées de sel, imité de près par Bobby, dégageant ainsi Sam de ses deux sbires. Mais au lieu de se rapprocher de son frère, son cadet recula lentement avec prudence. Ruby se joignit à son compagnon le regard inquiet fixé sur les deux chasseurs.

D'autres pénétrèrent dans la crypte le dos tourné vers l'extérieur, déchargeant au rythme d'un métronome les balles de leurs fusils sur des créatures semblant venir directement de l'Enfer. Ils étaient assaillis de tous côtés. Tous les regards se dirigèrent vers eux.

Après une explosion, un chasseur fut projeté dans les airs et alla s'écraser contre le mur. Un autre fut éviscéré par un démon à l'aspect repoussant. Un troisième eut la tête décapitée par une hache fine d'une longueur impressionnante.

Il y eut un mouvement général de repli mais il n'y avait plus aucune issue de secours. Des chasseurs paniqués devant le nombre grandissant de démons se précipitèrent vers Sam et Ruby et leur tirèrent dessus. Le jeune Winchester évita les projectiles de justesse mais le démon fut touché en pleine poitrine et se mit à hurler. Sam porta une main à sa blessure et attrapa Ruby avant qu'elle ne tombe.

Alors, avec une colère qu'il ne se connaissait pas lui-même, Sam se concentra et projeta avec force toutes les personnes qui l'entouraient.

Dean qui avait fait un mouvement pour venir en aide à son petit frère se retrouva plaqué au mur avec ses compagnons et ses ennemis. Cependant la pression qui le maintenait immobile céda rapidement et tous, d'abord étourdis, reprirent le combat.

Des créatures démoniaques se précipitèrent alors sur les deux fugitifs. Elles ressemblaient plus à des chiens de l'Enfer qu'à des êtres humains et leurs cris stridents vous donnaient la chair de poule.

-Sammy ! Hurla Dean

Une nouvelle explosion résonna dans le couloir et fit écrouler une bonne partie d'un mur de la chapelle ouvrant un faille vers l'extérieur. Par tactique plutôt que par désespoir un chasseur avait ainsi permis aux autres combattants d'accéder vers la sortie.

Dean chercha son frère sous l'épaisse poussière qui envahit la crypte. Il aperçu Bobby coincé sous des gravas, inconscient. Puis il entendit de nouveaux des cris. Des hurlements de douleur et des rires de folie. Tiraillé entre aider son vieil ami et secourir son frère, l'ainé des Winchester s'avança prudemment vers Bobby et lui porta deux doigts à la gorge. Le cœur du vieux chasseur battait faiblement mais régulièrement. A demi rassuré, il prit la direction des voix.

La plupart des chasseurs restant étaient morts. Leurs corps déchiquetés par la violence de la déflagration et la brutalité des démons. C'était un vrai massacre et Dean dû ramper à côté de cadavres, de restes de démons et d'humains réunis, pour rejoindre son petit frère.

La poussière commençait à être moins dense et lorsqu'il pût de nouveau avoir une bonne visibilité, ce qu'il vit lui glaça le sang.

_A suivre…_


	12. Chapter 12

_Ce chapitre conclu la première partie de cette histoire (qui en compte deux), mais rassurez-vous la suite arrive…_

**La chute**

Une crevasse avait fait place à l'autel, elle s'étendait sur plusieurs mètres et sa largeur ne dépassait pas la longueur d'un homme. Cette entaille faite à même le sol semblait aspirer tout ce qui était à proximité. Les êtres démoniaques s'étaient tous reculés pris d'une terreur soudaine. Dean était sûr que cette chose n'y était pas quelques minutes auparavant.

L'inquiétude du jeune chasseur augmenta lorsqu'il vit son frère bloqué entre le précipice et les créatures infernales. Sam ne pouvait ni reculer ni se jeter sur ses ennemis. Il semblait figé devant le spectacle qui se tenait devant lui. Un chien de l'Enfer tenait dans la gueule la hanche de Ruby, l'immobilisant en la plaquant au sol. Elle poussait des hurlements de douleur lorsque la créature resserrait la mâchoire et gémissait à en fendre l'âme.

C'est devant cette scène apocalyptique, digne d'un tableau de Bosch, qu'apparut Lilith, un sourire triomphant fixé sur le visage. Elle jubilait. Le démon victorieux allait exécuter sa sentence. Elle fit un mouvement de la tête à l'attention de la bête démoniaque qui souleva alors Ruby comme un vulgaire morceau de viande et la jeta dans le gouffre.

Un cri déchirant envahit la crypte et Dean vit avec horreur son frère se précipiter vers la fosse pour y attraper la jeune femme. Mais elle avait disparu. Engloutie dans l'antre infernal. A genoux, Sam plongeait son regard dans le néant comme hypnotisé. Il sentait comme une vague de terreur et de panique lui contracter douloureusement l'estomac puis il ne ressentit plus rien. La connexion qu'il avait avec la jeune femme avait disparu.

Le jeune homme fou furieux se retourna alors vers Lilith et s'approcha d'elle, prêt à lui régler son compte. Désormais il n'avait plus rien à perdre et les quelques démons qui cherchèrent à le stopper furent tués net par son pouvoir avant même d'avoir touché le sol.

Le démon recula d'un pas lorsque Sam se jeta sur elle, lui tailladant d'abord le bras avec son couteau puis le visage. Lilith, haineuse, se défendit avec rage. Donnant coup pour coup. Essayant d'utiliser ses pouvoirs sans effet sur lui. Deux autres êtres maléfiques se précipitèrent alors sur Sam pour libérer leur maîtresse, suivit de prêt par d'autres monstres. Le jeune Winchester dût lâcher prise. Ainsi de nouveau libre de tout mouvement, la jeune femme lui saisit la gorge et l'immobilisa. Ils n'étaient pas moins de quatre à le maîtriser.

Dean, caché derrière l'amas de gravas, se rongeait le sang de ne pouvoir intervenir pour aider son frère, mais se jeter maintenant dans la gueule du loup aurait été suicidaire. Il essuyait nerveusement la crosse de son fusil en cherchant désespérément une solution pour lui venir en aide.

Un rire froid et grinçant tira Dean de ses réflexions et, discrètement, il releva la tête pour observer l'homme qui venait de se joindre à Lilith.

- Et bien ma chère, on dirait que tu as réussis à remettre de l'ordre dans tes affaires !… Ainsi donc voilà le jeune Samuel Winchester ! Reprit le démon en observant le chasseur qui palissait de plus en plus, s'étouffant peu à peu par la pression de la main de Lilith sur son cou.

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour le précipiter dans la fosse, qu'on aille fêter ça, cette petite escapade sur terre m'a donné faim !

La jeune femme regarda Asmodée avec animosité, décidemment ce fouteur de merde venait toujours contrarier ses plans. Elle n'avait pas envie de tuer Sam et encore moins de l'envoyer dans le gouffre. Elle souhaitait le forcer à utiliser ses pouvoirs encore et encore afin qu'il devienne plus fort et plus puissant. Grace à lui, elle pourrait libérer Lucifer. Grace à Sam, Lucifer aurait un corps dans lequel il pourrait habiter.

- Non… minauda-t-elle… je crois que je vais le garder pour m'amuser un peu avec lui ! Merci de m'avoir offert tes guerriers pour cette chasse.

Lilith lâcha enfin Sam. Ses dernières résistances ayant disparu en même temps que sa conscience. Le jeune homme inanimé s'écroula lourdement comme une masse sur le sol poussiéreux.

- Et bien moi je ne crois pas ! Lâcha le démon avec colère. Tu crois que je vais te laisser gâcher tout ça pour qu'un seul en profite ! Tu as tout ce que tu veux et tu souhaites mettre un terme à tout ça pour devenir un larbin ? Asmodée tapa du poing contre le mur. Je ne te laisserai pas gâcher ma vie, je suis libre et je souhaite le rester !

Et pour appuyer ses paroles, le démon se saisit de Sam inconscient et le jeta dans la fosse. Lilith abasourdie retint le jeune chasseur de justesse avec son pouvoir pour qu'il ne chute pas.

Dean hurla le prénom de son frère et se mit à tirer sur tous les êtres démoniaques présents dans la crypte.

Tout ce précipita alors. Les soldats de Lilith sautèrent sur les démons d'Asmodée. Le carnage reprit entre les démons, les chiens de l'Enfer et les êtres démoniaques.

La jeune femme regarda Dean se précipiter vers son petit frère et tenter de lui agripper la main. La pression exercée par la fosse était atroce et Lilith se battait comme un diable pour conserver Sam au dessus du gouffre.

Dans toute cette agitation le chasseur vit Sam ouvrir difficilement les yeux. Il eut un hoquet de surprise en découvrant dans quelle situation inconfortable il se trouvait. Sam regarda les profondeurs de la fosse qui l'attirait inexorablement puis son frère qui lui tendait la main. Le cadet prit de l'élan et s'agrippa à la poigne ferme de son grand frère. Dean faillit être précipité à son tour dans la crevasse mais il se sentit saisi par le pied. Il se retourna et aperçut Bobby le maintenant fermement.

Simultanément Lilith, Dean et Bobby tentaient de sauver le jeune homme contre les sbires d'Asmodée. L'aîné des Winchester sentait son frère resserrer sa main dans la sienne mais il avait la désagréable sensation d'être également écartelé par la puissance insupportable venant de la fosse. Lilith faiblissait devant les attaques répétées de son ancien associé tandis que ses guerriers prenaient l'avantage sur ceux d'Asmodée.

Dean plongea son regard dans celui de son petit frère. Jamais il ne le laisserait tomber. Il ferait tout pour le sauver. Mais lorsqu'il l'observa de nouveau, il vit dans les yeux de Sam du désespoir et un profond chagrin. Son cadet savait qu'il n'y avait plus de solution pour revenir en arrière, que la fracture entre eux étaient définitive et irréversible. Que jamais plus son aîné ne l'aimerait comme il l'avait fait jusqu'à présent. Et tout cela était entièrement de sa faute. Jamais il n'aurait dû utiliser ses pouvoirs, jamais il n'aurait dû se fier à son instinct empoisonné par le sang de démon.

L'aîné des Winchester fut pris de panique. Son frère, épuisé et blessé était en train d'abandonner.

- Sam…. Je t'interdis de me lâcher la main tu m'as compris !

- Je… je suis vraiment… désolé Dean… de t'avoir… tellement déçu…

La main de son cadet commença à se détendre tandis que celle de Dean se ferma un peu plus.

- Sammy ! Putain fais pas ça ! … Je ne me suis pas battu toute ma chienne de vie pour que tu laisses tout tomber maintenant…

Dean avait les larmes aux yeux tellement la douleur était insupportable.

Lilith reçu une lance dans le ventre et lâcha le jeune Winchester. Dean et Bobby s'avancèrent alors dangereusement du gouffre. Bobby agrippa la ceinture du jeune chasseur pour conforter sa prise.

La fosse semblait tirer inexorablement Sam par les pieds. Le regard rempli de remord, le jeune homme lâcha la main de son frère, le dernier contact avec ce qui lui restait d'humanité et plongea dans le gouffre sans fin de l'Enfer.

- Nonnnnnn ! Hurla Dean s'enfonçant un peu plus dans la fosse, les larmes lui roulant sur le visage. Il n'avait pas réussi à sauver son petit frère. Il l'avait abandonné, repoussé et maintenant il l'avait jeté en pâture aux démons. Fou de désespoir il allait se jeter à la suite de son cadet lorsque Bobby le repoussa violemment en arrière. Il l'agrippa au col de sa veste et le fixa intensément.

- Nous trouverons un moyen de le sauver Dean… Dean.. Regarde-moi ! Je te promets que nous trouverons une solution ! Mais là… il faut s'enfuir tout de suite !

L'attrapant par l'épaule, Bobby profita de l'abattement de Lilith pour prendre la fuite. Les démons les ignoraient totalement, continuant de se battre entre eux. L'aîné des Winchester suivit le vieux chasseur l'esprit vide, le cœur déserté de tous sentiments, comme si on lui avait amputé une part de lui-même.

Les deux chasseurs s'engouffrèrent alors dans la voiture de Dean et s'échappèrent de ce lieu maudit, laissant derrière eux l'être auquel ils avaient tout consacré durant leur vie entière.

…

Après sa chute, Sam sombra dans l'inconscience… A son réveil, il était dans la nuit. Il tendit le bras comme le fait un aveugle, puis il sentit… de la peau, de la chair et du sang. Tout ce qu'il touchait était visqueux, tout suintait autours de lui. Il cligna des yeux… tout était noir… tout fut rouge.

_Fin de la première partie… _

_A suivre…_


	13. Chapter 13

**Le vide**

Voila une année qui venait de s'écouler à la vitesse d'une roche qui tombe du haut d'une falaise et qui se fracasse en mille morceaux une fois arrivée en bas. Tous les jours, depuis la disparition de son frère dans la fosse, Dean se réveillait en pensant à lui. Il préférait l'imaginer être parti en voyage pendant un temps indéterminé, n'essayant surtout pas de penser à autre chose qu'à ce rêve chimérique de peur de sombrer une nouvelle fois dans un profond anéantissement.

Il fallait juste être patient avant qu'il ne rentre.

Comme si rien ne c'était passé… comme si toute cette tragédie n'avait jamais existé. Il devait oublier le regard de Sam chargé de désespoir et de profond chagrin avant qu'il ne lâche sa main pour disparaître dans le gouffre de l'Enfer.

Puis pour oublier, Dean allait chasser. Des démons surtout et d'autres créatures maléfiques. Il le faisait en compagnie de Bobby qui ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle. Un peu comme son ange gardien. L'occupant sans relâche pour qu'il évite de penser. Mais Dean se sentait vide. Vide d'émotions et de sentiments. Un grand et profond désert aride le rongeait et le desséchait de l'intérieur ne laissant qu'une place pour le néant qui l'habitait. Ce même néant dans lequel son petit frère s'était plongé volontairement.

Il ne devait pas penser. Surtout ne pas utiliser sa mémoire.

Le jeune chasseur ne se sentait soulagé que lorsqu'il partait chasser une créature démoniaque. Il traquait sa proie comme un aigle se jette sur un malheureux rongeur. Comme un Lion qui plaque au sol le zèbre à bout de souffle. Mais son plus grand plaisir était lorsqu'il tuait des démons liés à Lilith. Il ne leur laissait plus aucune chance, n'avait plus aucune pitié. A chaque fois qu'il en éliminait un, il se sentait pris de frénésie presque jouissive et sa douleur disparaissait un instant… Juste un court instant…

Œil pour œil.

Après une chasse particulièrement féroce, il s'était mis à collectionner des trophées. Des preuves qu'il montrerait à son frère, dès son retour, pour lui prouver qu'il ne s'était pas laissé aller. Qu'il avait fait son devoir malgré tout. Avec le temps, Dean s'était forgé une réputation de chasseur impitoyable. Ses amis le respectaient, l'admiraient et le craignaient parfois.

Ensuite, pour oublier, il allait prendre un verre avec son vieil ami, son seul ami et presque parent… Bobby.

Sans lui, Dean serait mort. Il n'avait aucun doute là-dessus. Bobby lui donnait de l'espoir, lui trouvait des proies pour assouvir sa soif de vengeance et faisait inlassablement des recherches pour trouver un moyen de délivrer son jeune frère. Dean se raccrochait à Bobby et Bobby faisait tout pour que Dean garde espoir.

Cela faisait un an que Dean s'accrochait à l'idée de revoir Sam. Même si les différents démons qu'il avait interrogé et souvent torturé lui avaient affirmé le contraire. Même si on lui avait soutenu que personne ne pouvait s'extirper de la fosse.

Jamais Dean ne flancherait.

Et puis un jour, un chasseur ; vieux compagnon de Bobby, leur demanda de l'aide.

Il fallait s'occuper d'une affaire dans le Montana. Une histoire sûrement de Wendigos se cachant dans de vieilles mines désaffectées. Cependant, les indices récoltés le faisait douter. Les témoignages recueillis leur filaient plus la chair de poule qu'autre chose. Certains endroits de la forêt faisait fuir les animaux, en faisant une zone de non droit. On avait également retrouvé des bêtes déchiquetées, vidées de leur sang. Des promeneurs terrorisés avaient même affirmé avoir vu des monstres horribles passer prêt de leur campement. Pourtant, aucun humain n'avait disparu et tout cela ne concordait pas avec le mode de fonctionnement de ces bestioles. Alors un coup de main ne serait pas de refus, surtout que le chasseur était en même temps sur un cas d'esprit frappeur.

Bobby interrogea Dean d'un regard qu'il approuva instantanément. Il devait se préparer. Il partait chasser pour ne pas penser. Chasser pour oublier le vide qui l'accompagnait désormais depuis un an.

_A suivre..._


	14. Chapter 14

**Délivrance**

… _La lumière était douloureuse, consumait presque leurs yeux et leur peau pourtant recouverte d'une épaisse couche de sang. Mais ils ne s'arrêtaient pas de ramper vers leur liberté. Ils étaient proches et pourtant, arrivés au bord de la fosse, à la frontière entre l'Enfer et la vie, ils hésitèrent à franchir le premier pas…_

… Puis ils traversèrent la lumière brûlante de la délivrance et ils furent saisis par le froid. La température ambiante était glaciale. L'air inspiré leur gela les poumons. Saisis et tremblant de tout leur être ils se collèrent l'un à l'autre pour conserver un peu de chaleur.

Il faisait froid malgré la lumière éblouissante. Il leur était impossible d'ouvrir totalement les paupières, même après plusieurs tentatives. Pourtant aucune issue ne laissait filtrer ne serait-ce qu'une lueur. En fait, il faisait nuit, mais ils ne pouvaient pas ouvrir les yeux pour découvrir la beauté d'un lieu dépourvu de chair et de sang.

Ils restèrent des heures sans bouger, osant à peine respirer, essayant de s'adapter à ce nouvel environnement.

D'une voix méconnaissable Sam essaya de parler. Un son rauque et inaudible s'échappa de la bouche. La gorge lui brûlant soudainement comme si l'air ingurgité c'était transformé en rasoir, lui lacérant le larynx puis l'œsophage pour se terminer par d'innombrables coups de poignard dans les poumons. Il se tût, déglutit péniblement et colla son front contre l'épaule de sa compagne.

- Je n'arrive pas à parler ! Pensa-t-il

- C'est pareil pour moi ! Lui répondit Ruby de la même façon.

- Pourquoi il fait si froid ? Pensa Sam en frissonnant. Il faut qu'on bouge d'ici sinon nous allons mourir gelé !

Suivant le geste à la parole il se releva soutenant du même coup la jeune femme. Posant une main sur les yeux, il avança à tâtons jusqu'à ce qu'il touche du bout des doigts de son autre main la paroi de l'endroit ou il se trouvait. Par reflex il retira la main surprit par cette nouvelle sensation. Il la tendit de nouveau avec hésitation et l'identifia comme étant de la roche. Ils étaient donc dans une sorte de grotte, d'où la fraîcheur ambiante.

Mais pourquoi la lumière était elle aussi aveuglante ? Les yeux de Sam lui faisaient mal. Les pulsations de son sang lui martelaient douloureusement le crâne brouillant ainsi sa vision. Il avait l'impression de sentir son cœur tambouriner derrière les yeux et chaque battement lui lançait une décharge électrique douloureuse dans le cerveau. Il s'approcha de Ruby et colla son front contre le sien. Comprenant son geste, la jeune femme fit plusieurs tentatives pour ouvrir les yeux et lorsqu'elle y parvint, son regard plongea dans celui de Sam.

Elle resta un instant immobile saisie par l'étonnement. Le jeune homme avait gardé son iris claire et ses pupilles étaient complètement contractées alors qu'aucune clarté n'existait dans ce lieu. Tout le reste avait pris une couleur carmin tirant vers le grenat, comme si tous les vaisseaux sanguins de ses yeux avaient éclaté, donnant à son regard un côté monstrueux, démoniaque. Sam s'était également figé de stupeur. Ruby reflétait un regard identique au sien, cependant plus sombre avec ses yeux marrons.

- Qu'est-ce qui nous arrive Ruby ? Paniqua Sam en pensée. Qu'est-ce qui nous arrive ?

- Je… crois que d'être resté dans la fosse … nous a transformé… Murmura-t-elle dans la tête du jeune homme. Il faut vite sortir d'ici… s'inquiéta Ruby en indiquant le fond de la grotte qui dégageait une impression de malaise grandissant… quittons ce lieu maudit !

- Nous sommes déjà maudit ! Souffla son compagnon.

- Ne dit pas ça Sammy… nous avons réussi à nous échapper… et nous sommes ensemble… ensemble !

Le jeune Winchester se saisit du visage de la jeune femme et lui caressa les joues, essayant de lui enlever quelques tâches de sang séché. Par ce simple geste, il lui indiquait oh combien il tenait à elle.

- Je te vois Ruby… je te vois aussi belle que ce qui est gravé dans mon cœur… tu sais… J'ai tout perdu… et… et je n'ai plus que toi…

- Ne crois pas ça Sam… nous sommes libre…et ton frère peut nous aider… je l'ai vu… il a essayé de te protéger de Lilith…

Le jeune homme secoua la tête négativement.

- Non tais toi ! Laisse-le en paix maintenant… Il doit être plus heureux sans moi… il est enfin délivré de son boulet de frangin… tais toi ! Susurra-t-il en posant les doigts sur les lèvres de la jeune femme alors qu'aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Allons-y !

Ils se déplacèrent lentement et avec précaution vers la sortie. Se dirigeant grâce aux différentes modifications de températures, aux courants d'airs qui se faufilaient entre les galeries. Plus ils avançaient, plus ils sentaient une douce chaleur les envahir. Après avoir échappé à l'Enfer de la fosse ils allaient s'extirper de la froidure de la grotte.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent de l'antre glacial, un bruit insupportable frappa leurs oreilles. Le vent dans les arbres, le chant des oiseaux, le bourdonnement des insectes, tous les bruits étaient amplifiés et insupportables. Ils restèrent encore un moment immobiles pour s'adapter à ce nouvel endroit.

Fermant toujours les yeux devant cette lumière aveuglante, ils préférèrent utiliser leurs nouveaux sens acquis dans le gouffre démoniaque.

Enfin libre, ils purent se redresser, se tenir droit comme pour crier victoire devant le défi d'une nouvelle vie qui se présentait à eux. Une impression de liberté retrouvée les rendait presque euphorique. Ils étaient libres, délivrés de la terreur et de l'horreur.

L'air sentait bon, la chaleur était douce, ils se sentaient vivants, tout simplement vivants.

_A suivre…_


	15. Chapter 15

_Je vous mets à la suite deux chapitres car ils sont plus courts. Merci encore pour vos gentils messages !_

**Le choc**

Bobby et Dean s'attendaient à un couple de Wendigo plus évolué que d'habitude. Une évolution monstrueuse de l'espèce. Mais lorsqu'ils virent des humains sortir discrètement de leur repère à la tombée de la nuit, ce fut une surprise totale. Pourquoi avaient-ils décidé de se cacher dans cette forêt dépourvue de tout confort ? Vivant comme des reclus, devenant eux même des bêtes sauvages ? Décidemment Dean ne comprendrait jamais rien aux hommes. Au moins, avec les monstres ou les démons il savait à quoi s'en tenir car ils étaient toujours aussi prévisibles que stupides, ça en devenait presque risible.

Mais là, Bobby observait les deux humains avec une telle surprise que Dean reporta son regard vers eux. Pourquoi son ami avait-il l'air si choqué ? Et pourquoi avait-il baissé son fusil le long de ses jambes, le mettant ainsi à découvert ?

Dean les observa dans la pénombre. Ils essayaient de se cacher derrière un vieil arbre noueux et ne semblaient pas être en bonne santé. Ils se tenaient courbés l'un contre l'autre et se soutenaient mal sur leurs jambes. Tout dans leur attitude inspirait de la méfiance et de la crainte. Ils s'étaient immobilisés lorsque lui est Bobby avaient pointé leurs armes et enclenché leurs percuteurs pour éliminer ce qu'ils pensaient être alors des Wendigos. Le jeune chasseur constata qu'ils devaient avoir une ouïe très développée car ils les avaient entendu même à cette distance.

Le vieux chasseur avait une meilleure visibilité que lui et sa pâleur inquiéta Dean. Il lui fit un signe de la tête pour lui demander ce qui se passait et bobby fit un mouvement du menton pour l'inviter à le rejoindre. Lorsqu'il fut prêt de lui, Bobby lui indiqua de nouveau le couple d'humains.

- J'n'en crois pas mes yeux ! souffla le vieil homme incrédule.

Dean, de plus en plus intrigué les examina avec plus d'attention. Il voyait mieux désormais l'homme qui se tenait devant l'entrée d'une grotte. Il devait être très grand s'il se tenait droit. Ses habits étaient sales et par endroits brûlés. De longs cheveux poisseux lui cachaient en grande partie le visage laissant seulement dépasser un nez droit et volontaire. Il se protégeait régulièrement les yeux avec la main comme si le soleil le gênait alors qu'il faisait déjà presque nuit. Ses doigts étaient fins et… Dean eut un pincement au cœur… comme si son cerveau se refusait à faire la moindre comparaison avec son frère… Tout dans l'apparence de ce jeune homme lui rappelait Sam… Pourtant cela n'était pas possible… Son cadet avait plongé dans la fosse… cependant…. Derrière lui se tenait une femme plus petite… brune… qui aurait pu être Ruby également.

_Sam ?… Bien vivant ?… _

Dean plongea son regard chargé de questions dans celui de son vieil ami. Est-ce que c'était possible ? Est-ce que l'homme qui se tenait devant lui pouvait être son frère… son frère qu'il avait tant souhaité retrouver ? Mais pourquoi était-il resté dans la forêt plutôt que venir le rejoindre ? Et comment s'était-il retrouvé ici, à des centaines de kilomètres du gouffre de l'Enfer ?

Les deux chasseurs s'accroupirent lorsqu'ils virent Sam et Ruby se mettre en mouvement et sortir de leur cachette. La nuit était tombée et ils s'avancèrent plus prêt d'eux.

Les battements de son cœur résonnèrent dans les tympans de Dean. Une boule se serra dans le fond de la gorge et ses yeux prirent une étrange lueur… oui… c'était bien son petit frère… il le reconnaissait désormais… Il était sale, il semblait blessé et se déplaçait d'une étrange façon mais c'était SON Sammy !

Bobby lui agrippa le bras et le secoua pour le sortir de sa léthargie puis lui montra les balles anesthésiantes.

Non... Pensa Dean horrifié. Il souhaitait rejoindre son frère et enfin le serrer dans ses bras… pas lui tirer dessus, même pour l'endormir.

Le vieux chasseur lui montra alors les dépouilles des animaux morts qui jonchaient le sol un peu plus loin puis il insista pour lui montrer le visage de Sam et en particulier ses yeux. Dean resta sans voix. Sam ne se protégeait plus le visage et comme Ruby leurs regards avaient changé.

Mon dieu… jura Dean pour lui-même, que leur étaient-ils arrivé pendant cette année passée en Enfer ? Comment avaient-ils fait pour s'en sortir et surtout qu'avaient-ils accepté de faire pour pouvoir être enfin libre ?

Avec hésitation il prit le sédatif et après l'avoir chargé dans son fusil, Dean visa son frère… et tira.

_Et la suite maintenant…_

**Ensemble**

Ils avaient faim, ils avaient soif. Ils devaient donc chasser. Ils devaient tuer pour survivre dans cette forêt immense. Grâce à leurs pouvoirs, dès qu'ils apercevaient une proie, ils s'en saisissaient par la force de leur esprit, étouffant l'animal sans même l'avoir touché. Ils le vidaient ensuite de son sang puis l'abandonnaient aux charognards. C'était cruel, c'était écœurant, mais ils avaient fait la désagréable expérience de manger de la nourriture crue ou cuite et ils avaient été malade comme jamais.

Ils avaient découvert ensuite une petite rivière où ils purent enfin se désaltérer mais surtout se laver. Enlever tout ce sang qui s'était soudé à eux comme une seconde peau. Ils eurent très mal. L'eau froide les brûlant comme de la glace. Sous chaque plaque sanguinolente leur peau était à vif, rougis par le feu de l'Enfer. Le sang des âmes innocentes se mêlant à leur propre sang. Ils s'y reprirent plusieurs fois afin retrouver une apparence presque qu'humaine. Leurs vêtements ne ressemblaient plus à rien, déchirés et à moitié calcinés, mais ils se sentaient enfin propres.

Ils étaient également en sécurité dans ce lieu déserté de leurs ennemis. Ni les chasseurs, ni les démons ne les traqueraient ici, dans cet endroit perdu au milieu de nulle part. Ils étaient libres, ils étaient vivants mais surtout ils étaient ensembles.

Les animaux, sentant la menace, avaient désertés le secteur, les obligeant à pousser leur chasse plus loin. Mais cela ne les inquiétaient pas, savourant chaque minute de liberté dans ce monde hostile.

Leurs yeux s'étaient doucement accoutumés à la lumière de la nuit. Ils y voyaient comme en plein jour au grand désespoir de la faune local. Pratique pour une chasse nocturne.

Le jour, ils se cachaient dans une petite cavité dissimulée derrière un arbre centenaire appuyé à la roche. Il y avait largement de la place pour eux. Pourtant ils se soudaient l'un à l'autre systématiquement de peur de se perdre à nouveau. S'imbriquant à la perfection pour pouvoir sentir l'autre contre son cœur. S'abandonnant sans aucune retenue dans les bras de l'être aimé.

Le temps n'avait plus d'impact sur eux. Ils ne savaient plus s'ils étaient sortis de la fosse depuis quelques jours ou depuis plusieurs mois. De toute façon ils s'en moquaient. Ils pouvaient et voulaient rester toute une éternité dans ce paradis retrouvé.

Profondément endormis, Sam fut cependant tiré de son sommeil par un bruit qu'il reconnaitrait entre mille. Le son du percuteur d'une arme que l'on enclenche. Il se redressa aussitôt et secoua Ruby. Un second bruit, identique au premier l'alarma encore plus. Ils étaient deux, dehors à les guetter. Le jeune homme s'avança alors prudemment de la sortie et écouta.

Rien. Sam se mordilla nerveusement la lèvre inférieure, inquiet. Les oiseaux avaient cessé de chanter et un silence inhabituel régnait autours d'eux. Il attendit un long moment sans bouger. Imité par Ruby qui s'était plaquée contre son dos, tendant l'oreille également.

Ils reconnurent alors le cri d'un sanglier passant à vive allure devant leur repère suivit de toute une harde effrayée. Le vacarme fut violent mais extrêmement rapide. Des chasseurs ! Pensa alors le jeune homme soulagé. De simples randonneurs du dimanche à la recherche de sensations fortes et d'un trophée à exhiber le lundi matin devant des collègues médusés.

Par prudence, ils restèrent sur le qui-vive le reste de la matinée. Le midi arriva puis l'après-midi. Sam se détendit peu à peu et Ruby fit de même. La nuit assombrissant doucement la forêt, ils décidèrent alors d'aller chasser à leur tour. L'un derrière l'autre, ils sortirent prêt à se mettre à la recherche de nourriture.

Un cliquetis métallique immobilisa à nouveau les deux jeunes gens. Ils scrutèrent les alentours, persuadés cette fois-ci qu'ils étaient bel et bien les cibles. Ils se protégèrent instinctivement l'un et l'autre, se mettant dos à dos pour avoir un meilleur champ d'action.

Soudain une lumière trop vive et trop brulante se plaqua sur eux, les immobilisant de surprise quelques secondes.

Ils entendirent ensuite une détonation, puis une autre.

Sam porta spontanément la main vers son épaule gauche et y arracha une fléchette.

Anesthésiant.

Le mot éclata dans sa tête comme une évidence. Il vit Ruby s'effondrer lourdement sur le sol avant qu'il ne la rejoigne inconscient quelques secondes plus tard.

_A suivre…_


	16. Chapter 16

**Un père**

Bobby achevait de laver et de soigner Sam. Maintenant il était propre et n'avait plus cet horrible aspect qu'il avait lorsqu'ils l'avaient emmené inconscient dans sa maison. Avec difficulté le chasseur l'avait installé sous la douche et progressivement il lui avait enlevé tous ses vêtements, lui révélant peu à peu toute l'étendue de ses blessures. Après plusieurs shampoings, il avait même réussi à rendre à ses cheveux châtains cette couleur qui lui était propre. Puis doucement, restant toujours sous le jet de la douche, il lui avait retiré les dernières plaques épaisses qui lui collaient à la peau, des croûtes qui ressemblaient à des morceaux de carapaces rougies par le feu et le sang. Il s'était ensuite occupé de ses mains affreusement écorchées. Bobby termina ses soins par les jambes qui semblaient avoir le plus souffert. On avait l'impression qu'elles avaient séjourné longtemps dans un produit chloré et c'est là qu'il eut le plus de mal à lui retirer ses monstrueuses plaques noires.

Et puis Bobby observa Sam d'une autre façon, celle du vieil enquêteur qui recherche des traces démoniaques et surnaturelles. Il y avait d'abord ses yeux. En regardant de plus près, il s'était aperçu que tous les vaisseaux de son œil avaient éclaté lui donnant cet aspect inquiétant. Inquiétant mais pas monstrueux. Seules les pupilles demeuraient contractées alors qu'elles auraient dû réagir aux différents changements de lumière. Il observa ensuite l'intérieur de la bouche qui avait pris une couleur rouge vive faisant passer la plus douloureuse des angines pour un bobo de rien du tout. Le vieux chasseur grimaça et imagina toutes les peines que Sam avait dû éprouver rien que pour déglutir ou parler.

Une fois ses observations et ses soins terminés, Bobby l'avait installé sur le lit de sa chambre et lui avait enfilé un tee-shirt noir puis un vieux jean de la même couleur. Sam resterait encore endormi quelques heures.

Alors, profitant de son sommeil, Bobby l'observa avec peine, inquiétude et amour. Putain ce gosse était comme un fils pour lui et de l'avoir reconnu dans cette forêt lui avait presque fait avoir une attaque.

Désormais, Sam se reposait tranquillement chez lui. Il avait l'air apaisé et détendu, mais Bobby savait qu'à son réveil la situation prendrait une toute autre tournure. Doucement, il posa une main maladroite sur celle du jeune homme et soupira.

Le vieux chasseur était soulagé d'avoir enfin réuni sous son toit les deux gamins qu'ils chérissaient le plus dans sa chienne de vie. Il se sentait enfin délivré d'un poids énorme lorsqu'il avait vu cette étincelle de bonheur briller dans les yeux de Dean. Le « grand » avait retrouvé son petit frère et lui… avait retrouvé ses fils. Oui… il pouvait les appeler comme ça… ses fils.

Puis le Chasseur réitéra ses soins auprès de Ruby. Dean ne voulant pas s'occuper de la jeune femme. Celui-ci en voulait également à Bobby qui lui avait refusé de s'occuper de son petit frère. Le vieux chasseur savait que Dean n'aurait pas supporté de voir Sam dans cet état. Alors il l'avait envoyé chercher des médicaments pour l'occuper.

Il prit soin d'elle comme de Sam et l'installa dans la pièce au sous sol avec tout le confort nécessaire. Bobby voulait être prudent. La jeune femme n'en restait pas moins un démon. Il lui trouva des vêtements qui avaient appartenu à sa défunte épouse et après avoir fait un tour d'horizon du regard, Bobby avait fermé à clef la porte métallique.

Maintenant il était avec Dean dans le salon, tous les deux un verre de Whisky à la main. Ils s'observaient en silence avec un mélange de sentiments. Abasourdis mais heureux d'être de nouveau tous les trois réunis.

Le chasseur claqua la langue sur son palet et se leva tout en posant son verre vide sur la table encombrée de livres. Il se saisit d'un vieil ouvrage qui ne semblait plus avoir d'âge et le tendit au jeune homme.

- C'est pas tout ça, mais il faut qu'on s'active avant qu'ils se réveillent… cherche moi la dedans s'il y a déjà eu des cas d'humain échappé de l'Enfer ?… et essaye de trouver ce qu'ils sont devenus ?

Dean regarda le vieux livre intitulé Dante en soulevant un sourcil interrogateur.

- Et tu crois que je vais trouver ça la dedans ?

- Bas j'espère pour nous deux… parce que dans trois heures on va passer du calme à la tempête.

_A suivre…_


	17. Chapter 17

_A priori il reste neuf chapitres avant la fin de cette histoire. J'espère qu'elle vous plait toujours !_

_Merci encore à ceux et celles qui me lisent…_

**A l'aide **

Il devait rêver. Il se sentait bien dans les draps qui respiraient le frais et le propre, la tête enfouie dans le tissu cotonneux de son oreiller. Ca devait être ça le Paradis, avoir l'impression d'être retourné en enfance sans se soucier de l'agitation du monde extérieure. Profiter tout simplement d'un moment de bien être, s'abandonnant à ce confort sans réfléchir.

Le Paradis…

Sam ne souhaitait pas quitter ce cocon protecteur. Ne pas bouger pour garder encore un instant cette sensation de paix et de calme. Hésiter à respirer trop fortement pour ne pas perturber ce moment de quiétude.

Il soupira profondément… et se soupire le ramena cruellement à la réalité. Il se releva en sursaut et se protégea immédiatement les yeux par reflex. Il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières et fronça les sourcils. La lumière était supportable et les volets de la chambre avaient été tirés. Sam porta alors la main vers son épaule douloureuse et se rappela l'impacte de la fléchette anesthésiante.

Impacte, arme… chasseurs !

Un sentiment de panique l'envahit soudain, le renfonçant encore un peu plus contre le dosseret de son lit.

- Calme toi Sammy… tu n'as rien à craindre !

Cette voix lui était familière, tellement reconnaissable entre toute. Il devait rêver… cette voix était si douce, si apaisante, si dénuée de toute agressivité. Dean ! pensa-t-il.

Aucune réponse.

Alors faisant un effort monstrueux Sam tenta de parler…

- D'...n ? Un râle inhumain s'échappa du plus profond de la gorge lui arrachant presque simultanément un cri de douleur.

Une silhouette s'approcha de lui et Sam reconnut son grand frère. Il se figea ne sachant pas comment réagir. Il était à la fois heureux de le retrouver et inquiet du regard qu'il pourrait porter sur lui. Sam se remémora la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, lui tenant la main pour qu'il ne tombe pas dans la fosse… la fosse de l'Enfer… l'Enfer et le sang… le sang partout…

Sam porta les mains contre ses tempes douloureuses, s'agrippa les cheveux et se recroquevilla sur le lit… la douleur était insupportable !

Instinctivement Dean s'approcha de son petit frère pour lui venir en aide, mais à la seconde où il le toucha, il se retrouva projeté avec une force incroyable contre le mur, lui arrachant par la même occasion une grimace de douleur.

_Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il y ai un truc qui les empêche de se retrouver comme des gens normaux ?_ Pensa l'aîné avec lassitude. Il voyait son petit frère désorienté et comme d'habitude, il le repoussait. Ca commençait sérieusement à le mettre en rogne, mais devant le désarroi de Sam il ne put que capituler face à ses sombres pensées.

- Sam… tu es chez Bobby… en sécurité avec nous… Sammy… tu n'as rien à craindre… on est là pour t'aider !

Dean avait dit des phrases courtes, des mots simples afin que son frère puisse les percevoir dans les méandres de son hallucination. Doucement son cadet relâcha la pression qui clouait son frère contre le mur et le regarda. Il semblait désolé, penchant la tête sur le côté comme s'il découvrait Dean pour la première fois.

Dean restait tout de même sur ses gardes. Comment pouvait-il être sûr à cent pour cent que le type en face de lui était bien son frère ? Qu'il n'avait pas récupéré une créature démoniaque au lieu de son cadet ?

Sam s'approcha doucement de lui et plongea son regard dans le sien. Dean sentait le souffle lourd et profond de sa respiration contre son visage.

- Tu veux me bouffer ? Questionna-t-il mi-figue mi-raisin.

Son jeune frère eu l'air surpris puis esquissa un semblant de sourire. C'était son frère tout craché. Devant l'incertitude et le mal être, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire le crétin. Cette attitude désinvolte le ramena lentement à la réalité.

Son frère était là. Celui qui l'avait protégé toute sa vie, celui qui était allé en Enfer pour le sauver, celui qui ne voulait pas lui lâcher la main afin qu'il ne disparaisse pas dans la fosse, celui enfin qui croyait encore en lui malgré ce qu'il était devenu, était toujours présent à ses côtés.

Alors Dean pourrait peut être l'aider à comprendre pourquoi il avait changé et pourquoi il avait réussi à sortir de l'Enfer aussi facilement.

Son visage était désormais tout proche de son aîné et ses cheveux se mélangèrent aux siens. Doucement il s'approcha encore et lui chuchota difficilement à l'oreille…

- Ai…d… m..oi… ! Supplia Sam en fouillant du regard le visage impassible de son aîné.

- Ok ! Soupira Dean en posant sans précipitation la main sur son épaule et en l'éloignant un peu. Ok, on va t'aider Sam, je ne sais pas encore comment, mais on va t'aider ! Mais il faut aussi que tu nous aides ! On a besoin de savoir ce que tu ressens et si… si tu sens… que.. que tu es bien toi… tu comprends ?

Sam acquiesça plusieurs fois de la tête. Puis le saisissant par surprise par le bras, il le ramena près de lui pour l'interroger à nouveau.

- R…by ?

Dean se doutait bien que Sam lui poserait cette question. Ca l'ennuyait beaucoup qu'il soit attaché à elle comme par un aimant. Mais s'il voulait le sauver, il devait compter maintenant sur la présence de cette femme.

- Oui, nous avons également Ruby avec nous, elle est en sécurité aussi ! Mais il faut maintenant que tu te reposes… d'accord !

Sam allait lui répondre mais une petite douleur lui piqua le cou. Il interrogea Dean du regard et commença à somnoler avant même que son frère ne lui retire la seringue.

- Désolé mon grand, mais on a besoin d'un peu plus de temps pour savoir quoi faire de vous deux !

Dean allongea son cadet endormi sur le lit et lui replaça les quelques mèches de cheveux qui lui tombaient sur les yeux, comme il le faisait lorsqu'il était plus jeune.

- Je suis content de t'avoir retrouvé Sammy, tu peux pas savoir comme je suis soulagé…

Son aîné vérifia ensuite la fermeture des fenêtres, fit un tour d'horizon et quitta la pièce avant de jeter un dernier coup d'œil à son frère. Oui, il était heureux, mais le plus gros restait à faire. Il remuerait ciel et terre pour trouver un moyen de le sauver. Le hasard lui avait permis d'être de nouveau réunis et Dean se jura que rien ni personne ne pourrait désormais lui enlever son petit frère.

Maintenant et avec toute la détermination qui l'habitait, Il allait tout faire pour lui venir en aide.

_A suivre…_


	18. Chapter 18

_J'ai hésité avant de vous mettre le chapitre en entier parce qu'il est plus long que les autres. Mais après réflexion, je ne pouvais pas le couper sans en détériorer le dynamisme alors… cadeau !_

**Trois jours **

Le premier jour, Dean et Bobby se plongèrent de nouveau dans la lecture de livres plus ou moins obscures pour trouver un moyen d'aider Sam et Ruby. La plupart du temps, tous les écrits qu'ils trouvaient se mettaient d'accord pour dire que personne ne pouvait ressortir de la fosse. Qu'il était impossible de s'y soustraire. Cependant, au bout de trois heures de recherche, Bobby découvrit dans une vieille bible datant de la Renaissance des éléments qui lui permit d'y voir plus claire. Il se leva et se mit en face du jeune chasseur.

- Ecoute moi ça fiston, dans les révélations versé 20.13, il est dit que _«la mer de sang rendit les morts ensevelis par l'étang de feu lorsqu'ils avaient été jugés innocents… alors les morts étaient délivrés de l'Enfer ». _

- Ca veut dire que Sam ayant une âme innocente n'a pû aller en Enfer et qu'il est resté humain ? c'est ça Bobby ?

Le vieille homme semblait accaparé par sa lecture et n'écoutait plus Dean. Il tourna plusieurs pages et se remit à lire.

- Bobby ? Questionna encore Dean en attendant patiemment la réponse.

- Hum hum, marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe.

Le jeune homme regarda le chasseur sans oser l'interrompre quand il vit son visage s'illuminer.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé ? Reprit Dean.

- Attends, attends… c'est dans l'apocalypse, versé 14, il parle d'un truc étrange… _« Lorsqu'on est jeté dans la fosse, et si l'on n'a pas été pécheur, on meurt mais on n'atteint pas la seconde mort qui plonge les hommes dans l'étang ardent de feu et de soufre qui mène à l'Enfer »_

- Je ne comprends pas ! Constata l'ainé des Winchester dépité.

Bobby le regarda avec surprise comme si ce qu'il venait de dire était d'une évidence enfantine.

- Ca veut dire, tête de pioche, que ton frère n'est pas allé en Enfer mais qu'il est resté dans le couloir qui y mène. Il n'a donc pas pû se transformer en démon !

Dean assimila l'information avec une telle lenteur que cela énerva le vieil homme.

- Dean… ton frère est resté comme «_avant de sauter dans la fosse _» , son séjour prolongé dans « _cette mer de sang _» l'a juste torturé et fait souffrir, mais pas au point de le rendre inhumain. Il faut juste l'aider à reprendre les rênes de son corps et de son âme !

Le jeune homme fit les cents pas dans la pièce qui servait de salon. Il ne savait pas comment il devait prendre cette information. Sam était resté lui-même, c'est-à-dire avec son sang de démon et ses pouvoirs. Mais il n'était pas pour autant devenu un monstre démoniaque. Dean ne voulait pas trop réfléchir à cette situation, la seule chose qui comptait pour lui c'est qu'il avait retrouvé son cadet. Il ne voulait pas crier victoire trop tôt de peur d'être de nouveau déçu, mais il voulait conserver cet espoir qui germait en lui et il se laissa envahir par cette agréable sensation. Il pouvait sauver son petit frère. Il avait enfin une raison d'espérer. Pourtant une question lui posait un problème.

- Mais pour Ruby ? C'est un démon jusqu'à nouvel ordre ! Elle aurait dû prendre un aller direct pour l'Enfer !

- Ca aurait dû se passer comme ça, mais peut-être que le fait d'être resté avec ton frère l'a épargné. Et puis… je sais que ça ne va pas te plaire… mais d'après ce que tu m'as dit, ils avaient l'air de… s'aimer… peut être que ça à joué en sa faveur ?

Dean l'observa d'un œil mauvais. Il ne pouvait toujours pas encadrer le démon, mais il fallait reconnaître que Bobby avait rarement tord, alors… il acquiesça de la tête en silence.

- Bien ! Répondit tout simplement le jeune homme, maintenant qu'on sait ce qu'ils leur sont arrivés, Qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour les aider ?

Pour toute réponse Bobby déposa dans les bras du jeune chasseur une nouvelle pile de livres.

- Commence par ça ! Grogna-t-il en se dirigeant vers la cuisine, Moi je vais prendre un verre !

…/…

Le deuxième jour, Bobby emmena Sam voir Ruby dans la chambre forte au sous-sol. D'un pas mal assuré le jeune homme suivit le chasseur et descendit l'escalier pour se retrouver devant la porte blindée. Il eut un léger mouvement de recul lorsqu'il se souvint de la dernière fois où il était venu ici. Le souvenir n'était pas bon et même plutôt douloureux. Sam regarda son vieil ami et pénétra dans la pièce cherchant du regard la jeune femme. Elle était assise sur le lit, les jambes repliées sur le ventre, les bras croisés reposant sur les genoux, la tête posée sur son avant bras. La pièce était plongée dans le noir mais cela ne gêna que Bobby qui doucement s'habituait à la pénombre.

Sam s'approcha doucement de Ruby et lui prit la main avec une telle douceur qu'on aurait pû croire qu'il avait peur qu'elle ne s'écroule comme un château de sable à son contact.

Elle souleva la tête et l'observa. Un sourire n'acquit alors sur le coin de la bouche et son visage s'illumina. Elle se déplaça légèrement pour lui laisser une place à ses cotés. Sam s'y installa et savoura le simple plaisir d'être tout proche d'elle, de sentir la chaleur qu'elle dégageait et de respirer son odeur envoutante qui parvenait jusqu'à ses narines. C'est à ce moment là que le jeune homme se sentit apaisé, complet. Ruby semblait beaucoup plus reposée que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, moins tourmentée également.

Comme des aimants ils s'approchèrent tellement l'un de l'autre qu'ils semblèrent fusionner. Ruby caressa les cheveux châtain de Sam et il l'entoura de ses bras, puis il enfouit son visage dans le creux de son cou. C'était fou comme elle pouvait l'apaiser rien qu'en la serrant contre lui. Il lui transmit par la pensée des paroles réconfortantes et elle le rassura de la même manière.

Bobby s'éloigna alors et referma la porte sur eux en ayant le sentiment d'avoir fait quelque chose de bien. Il remonta les escaliers et découvrit un Dean silencieux et furieux qui l'attendait devant la porte ouverte.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend Bobby ? Ragea Dean la mâchoire crispée.

- Ils ont besoin d'être ensemble pour avoir confiance en nous ! Se justifia le chasseur, Ils ont vécu l'Enfer et la fosse pendant plus d'un an Dean, j'ai l'impression qu'ils sont des bouées de sauvetage l'un pour l'autre. Ca leur fait du bien… Alors arrête de te mettre dans cet état à chaque fois que ton frère et avec elle !

- Comment tu peux dire une chose pareille ! S'étonna le jeune chasseur, On ne sait toujours pas si Sam peut redevenir comme avant et…

- Arrête de dire des conneries Dean, coupa sèchement Bobby, jamais ton frère ne redeviendra comme avant… tu as bien compris ça Dean… JAMAIS !

Devant la mine déconfite de Dean, le vieux chasseur se radoucit.

- Dean, je ne veux pas dire qu'il n'y a plus aucun espoir, je veux juste te faire comprendre que ton petit frère a changé mais qu'il est resté dans le fond le Sam que tu as toujours connu ! Il s'attirera toujours des emmerdes, il restera toujours un écorché vif et un sentimental à deux balles, mais il faudra composer avec ses nouvelles capacités. T'as compris fiston ?

Bobby posa affectueusement sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme et l'agrippa vivement.

- T'as bien compris ?

Le menton de Dean trembla par le trop plein de sentiments qui le submergeait, il était partagé entre l'envie de pleurer et de celui de crier mais, les yeux brillants d'une lueur étrange, il se maitrisa et accepta les paroles de son père de substitution. Il devait penser au bien être de son jeune frère et devait composer avec le « nouveau » Sam. Celui qui avait des pouvoirs, celui qui aimait un démon, celui qui restait malgré tout attaché à son grand frère même s'il lui en avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs. Sam voulait toujours que son ainé soit fier de lui, qu'il voit en lui l'amour profond qu'il lui portait.

Dean soupira. Son cadet était lié à deux mondes opposés. Il n'était à sa place nulle part et son seul repère, son seul point d'ancrage dans son univers chaotique, c'était lui. Le jeune homme réalisa alors toute l'importance qu'il représentait aux yeux de son frère. Maintenant il avait compris et il savait désormais comment lui venir en aide.

…/…

Le troisième jours, Bobby entra dans la pièce en trombe et lança à Dean un fusil qu'il attrapa au vol.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Questionna le jeune homme immédiatement sur le qui-vive.

- Des chasseurs encerclent la maison ! Ils ont appris que nous hébergeons des démons et ils veulent nous faire la peau !

- Mais Sam n'est pas un démon ! Coupa sèchement Dean.

- Moi je le sais. Rétorqua le vieux chasseur, mais pas eux ! Ils pensent que nous avons retourné notre veste ou que nous sommes sous leurs emprises. Ce qui revient au même à leurs yeux ! Amènes Sam et Ruby ici, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de les perdre de vue !

Le jeune homme obtempéra tandis que Bobby sécurisait les ouvertures des portes et des fenêtres de son domicile. Il posa également sur la table de nombreuses munitions et divers armes de rechange.

Ruby et Sam arrivèrent à la suite de Dean. L'air un peu perdu et sur la défensive. La situation pouvait dégénérer à n'importe quel moment. Mais il fallait absolument qu'ils comprennent l'enjeu de la situation. Le jeune chasseur se retourna et se plaça devant son frère.

- Sam, regarde-moi ! Sammy ! Dean chercha à fixer son regard dans le sien et quand il sentit qu'il y était accroché, il continua de parler.

- Sammy, des chasseurs sont ici pour vous tuer ! Ils veulent se débarrasser de vous. Mais Bobby et moi on ne les laissera pas faire. Tu as saisi ? On doit se défendre pour rester tous en vie. On reste ensemble et on s'épaule ensemble ! Dean posa la main sur le visage de son cadet. Tu as bien compris ce que je viens de dire ?

Sam regarda son frère avec intensité et acquiesça plusieurs fois de la tête.

- Très bien Sam ! Tu as compris aussi Ruby ? Dean tourna le regard vers la jeune femme qui affirma aussi par un mouvement de la tête.

- Et toute aide de votre part ne serait pas de refus ! renchérit le vieux Chasseur. Bordel, ils doivent être au moins une dizaine ! C'est une vraie chasse aux sorcières !

Dean se saisit de deux armes, Il sembla hésiter un instant et les tendit aux deux proscrits.

- Sam tu surveilles l'arrière du bâtiment par cette fenêtre et toi Ruby la porte d'entrée ! Au moindre mouvement vous tirez dans le tas.

Sam s'avança prudemment et éteignit à lumière puis s'installa à son poste. Sa vision pouvait ainsi être au maximum de ses capacités et son frère le comprit immédiatement.

Bobby vit alors un homme s'avancer les bras en l'air, s'exposant ainsi pour entamer une discussion.

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens foutre ici Jordan Duc ? Hurla Bobby tout en restant invisible de l'extérieur.

- Ben quoi Bobby, répondit le chasseur. On peut plus venir te dire bonjour maintenant ?

- Arrêtes tes conneries Duc ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

L'homme commença à avancer lentement vers la maison.

- Bouge pas ! Reprit Bobby, sinon je n'hésiterai pas à te tirer dessus ! Et laisses tes bras en l'air !

- Tu sais bien pourquoi on est là Bobby ! On vient aider un ami en détresse !

- En plus il se fout de ta gueule ! Chuchota Dean à l'attention de son vieil ami.

- Tu peux rentrer chez toi Jordan ! Reprit Bobby. J'ai pas besoin de tes services ! Dégage !

- Toujours aussi aimable ! Rigola méchamment le chasseur. Ca me confirme que tu n'es pas sous l'emprise d'un démon ! Hein Bobby ! T'es pas sympa avec les amis ! T'étais pourtant bien content de nous trouver quand on a déniché le Winchester l'année dernière !

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? Insista Jordan Duc devant le silence du vieux chasseur. Tu héberges un démon maintenant ? Pourtant tu n'as pas hésité à tuer ta femme quand elle était possédée !… Je te le redemande Bobby… qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Le vieux chasseur regarda un instant ses chaussures pour maitriser sa colère puis observa Dean qui le fixait avec un mélange de tristesse et d'inquiétude. Comment expliquer à l'autre connard planté devant chez lui, qu'il considérait Sam comme son fils. Que justement, parce qu'il avait perdu son épouse, il allait tout faire pour le protéger contre des types comme lui.

- Tu cherches quoi… toi et tes amis Jordan ? Gronda Bobby. Sam n'est pas un démon ! Il est sorti de l'Enfer comme Dean et vous n'êtes pas venus me faire chier pour lui, alors pourquoi vous vous acharnez contre Sam ?

- Mais voyons Bobby ! Joues pas sur les mots ! Ricana encore Duc. Dean n'a pas de pouvoirs comme les démons. Il n'est pas une espèce de dégénéré comme son frère ! Un monstre qui s'abreuve toujours de sang ! Dean ne baise pas les démons… lui, il les tue ! Tu veux que…

Le chasseur n'eut pas le temps de continuer sa phrase qu'une détonation retentit dans l'obscurité. De la fumée s'échappa du canon de l'arme de l'ainé des Winchester, alors que le corps sans vie de Jordan Duc s'écroulait lourdement sur le sol.

Dean se mordit la lèvre inférieure et continua de scruter l'extérieur lorsqu'il vit un projectile arriver vers la maison.

- Grenade ! cria-t-il en se couchant sur le sol…

Une explosion se produisit alors, secouant les fondations même de la bâtisse. Des gravas et des éclats de verre se projetèrent violemment sur Bobby et Ruby qui, soufflés par la déflagration, avaient été propulsés quelques mètres plus loin, se fracassant sur les meubles, les explosant à leur tour par la brutalité de leur chute.

Sonnés par le choc et égratignés de partout, ils se relevèrent péniblement sous le regard inquiet des deux frères. Ils n'eurent cependant pas le temps de s'inquiéter outre mesure que plusieurs coups de feu retentirent de nouveau.

Dean jeta rapidement un coup d'œil vers l'extérieur et se cacha aussitôt alors que plusieurs balles sifflèrent au dessus de sa tête. Il fit quelques signes de la main pour indiquer à Bobby le nombre d'assaillants sur la droite puis rejoignit Sam.

Son cadet le regarda et lui montra les trois chasseurs dissimulés derrières plusieurs carcasses de voitures.

- Merde ! Chuchota Dean… ils sont au moins sept ! Il faut qu'on se tire d'ici !

Soudain, les tires s'arrêtèrent. Le vieux chasseur se releva rapidement et agrippa Ruby au passage pour se précipiter vers la pièce arrière. Dean et Sam le suivirent dans la foulée évitant de justesse de se faire réduire en charpie par une nouvelle explosion. Cette fois ci, une partie du plafond s'effondra, dégageant un nuage de poussière qui obstrua toute visibilité.

Profitant de ce camouflage improvisé, Ils suivirent Bobby qui dégagea un passage secret derrière une penderie. Ils dévalèrent les escaliers, empruntèrent un long couloir, traversèrent plusieurs petites pièces et s'arrêtèrent dans une minuscule salle d'eau. Le vieux chasseur souleva alors un petit tapis sur le sol qui dévoila une trappe qu'il ouvrit ensuite.

- Allez-y ! aboya-t-il essoufflé.

Sam aida Ruby à descendre suivit par Dean qui entendait déjà les chasseurs atteindre l'étage supérieur. Bobby s'engouffra alors et referma la trappe. Il actionna un petit mécanisme et le tapis reprit sa place initiale.

Ils empruntèrent de nouveau un long couloir creusé à même la terre. Leurs pas étaient rapides malgré la semi-obscurité.

- On va où là Bobby ? Chuchota Dean inquiet de se faire rattraper par ses poursuivants.

- Près de la rivière à un kilomètre d'ici. Faites attention, j'ai installé pas mal de pièges !

- Bobby , t'es un vrai seigneur ! Constata le jeune chasseur admiratif devant tant de prévoyance de la part de son ainé.

Une nouvelle explosion gronda au dessus de leur tête et Bobby grommela quand à la perte définitive de ce qui avait été sa maison.

- Ils vont me le payer cher ! Siffla le vieux chasseur vraiment en rogne. Maintenant plus un bruit, nous arrivons.

Les quatre fugitifs arrivèrent devant une vieille grille rouillée d'où s'échappait quelques filets d'eau. Bobby ouvrit le cadenas puis enleva la grosse chaine qui bloquait l'ouverture.

Silencieusement, ils sortirent l'un derrière l'autre, se courbant pour ne pas être vu.

La rivière jouxtait la forêt et dans très peu de temps ils allaient pouvoir souffler.

Dean se redressa pour observer l'endroit où il se trouvait, lorsqu'il entendit une nouvelle détonation.

Sam surpris se redressa à son tour et vit un chasseur juste au dessus de l'entrée de la grille, le fusil pointé en direction de son frère, de la fumée s'échappant encore de l'arme. Grace à son pouvoir, d'un geste de la main, il attira l'homme jusqu'à eux. Ruby se précipita alors vers lui et lui tordit le cou jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende un craquement mortel.

Sam se retourna vers Dean qui était resté silencieux et immobile. Figé dans son mouvement. Comme au ralenti, son cadet descendit le regard vers sa poitrine, puis son ventre et aperçut une tache rouge qui se répandait rapidement sur son vêtement.

Dean était blessé.

Réalisant alors ce qui lui arrivait. L'ainé des Winchester s'effondra sur les genoux, soutenu in extremis par son frère qui s'était précipité vers lui.

- Non.. Dean ! Hurla Sam.

Sa voix mourut dans la gorge lorsqu'il s'aperçut que son frère avait perdu connaissance.

Bobby et Ruby secouèrent le jeune homme tétanisé afin qu'il prenne son frère sur les épaules et qu'ils puissent tous fuir dans la forêt pour se protéger des chasseurs.

Les armes à la main, Bobby, suivit de prêt par la jeune femme, se leva et observa les environs. Il n'y avait personne. Le chasseur avait dû être posté à l'arrière pour surveiller d'éventuels fuyards. Cherchant méthodiquement une échappatoire, le vieux chasseur aperçut plusieurs voitures dissimulées derrières quelques arbres.

- Venez… nous allons prendre une voiture et nous tirer d'ici !

Ils se précipitèrent vers les véhicules, en forcèrent un et s'engouffrèrent dedans avant de prendre la fuite.

A l'arrière du 4x4, Sam essayait de soigner son frère qui ne s'était toujours pas réveillé. Sa respiration était saccadée et son pouls devenait de plus en plus faible. Appuyant sur la plaie pour éviter l'hémorragie, il s'inquiétait de l'étendue de la blessure qui n'arrêtait pas de saigner malgré sa compression. Devant l'urgence de la situation, un seul mot retentit alors dans son esprit : hôpital !

Ruby, ressentant la panique s'emparer de Sam, attrapa et secoua le bras de Bobby qui conduisait, pour le prévenir.

- B..by ! Un son guttural s'échappa de ses lèvres mais elle insista.

- Hop…t'al.. Vite ! D'..n pas bi…en !

Le vieux chasseur se retourna pour voir le jeune homme blessé et appuya à fond sur l'accélérateur.

_A suivre…_


	19. Chapter 19

_Deux chapitres à la suite… Bonne lecture !_

**Inquiétude**

Dean allait mal. Il avait perdu beaucoup trop de sang et son pronostic vital avait été engagé dès son arrivée à l'hôpital. Malgré les soins prodigués par les chirurgiens et les médecins, le jeune homme n'était toujours pas sorti de la salle d'opération. Dean s'était enfoncé dans un coma lors de son admission. Il fallait maintenant attendre le résultat de l'intervention médicale avant de se prononcer.

Pourtant Bobby avait tout fait pour arriver à temps, poussant la Chevrolet de Dean au maximum de ses capacités. Sam, de son côté, s'était occupé de stopper l'hémorragie. Une fois arrivée, le jeune homme avait porté son frère jusqu'aux portes de l'hôpital, mais lorsque le personnel hospitalier les avaient dévisagé avec insistance, Sam avait laissé Dean au soin de son ami et, malgré toute les craintes qui le rongeait, il avait rejoint Ruby dans la voiture.

Des médecins s'étaient précipités vers Bobby et avaient emporté immédiatement Dean en salle de chirurgie. Le chasseur inquiet avait vu son « fils » disparaître derrière les portes battantes donnant accès aux salles d'opérations. Il alla ensuite régler les problèmes de paperasses à l'accueil et se précipita vers l'extérieur pour rejoindre Sam mort d'inquiétude.

Bobby géra tout comme le professionnel qu'il avait toujours été lors des moments graves. Il trouva un hôtel à proximité de l'hôpital, réserva deux chambres doubles en payant cash sans contester leurs prix exorbitants. Il y installa les deux fugitifs dans l'une, et jeta ses affaires dans la deuxième avant de retourner auprès de Sam.

Le jeune homme était comme un lion en cage, il ne cessait de marcher de long en large dans la chambre exigüe sous le regard compatissant de Ruby. Dean n'allait pas bien et Sam ne pouvait pas être à ses côtés. Il avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose, qu'il lui montre qu'il s'inquiétait pour lui, qu'il devait être à ses côtés comme Dean avait été là pour lui au moment où plus rien ne l'attachait à cette existence. C'était une nécessité. C'était une question d'équilibre mental pour lui comme pour son aîné. Il devait le faire.

Dean ne devait pas se réveiller seul dans cet hôpital inconnu.

Lorsque Bobby entra dans la chambre, Sam se précipita devant lui le regard interrogateur et suppliant. Il devait l'accompagner. Il ne supportait plus de rester ici sans connaître l'état de Dean. Le vieux chasseur soupira et tendit au jeune homme une paire de lunettes noires.

- Sam, tu me suis, mais tu restes près de moi et tu ne dis surtout rien ! J'ai pas envie qu'ils t'hospitalisent dans la foulée… Bordel gamin ! Reprit Bobby en frottant sa barbe, vous allez me transformer en bourrique !

Le jeune homme se détendit et esquissa un sourire qui se voulait reconnaissant. Il mit les lunettes pour cacher ses yeux encore dilatés et rougis par son séjour dans la fosse et enfila une veste pour dissimuler ses bras rougis par les anciennes plaques de sang séchées.

Bobby inspecta le jeune homme des pieds à la tête, lui demanda de se redresser un peu, et lorsque cela fut fait il lui donna une tape sur l'épaule pour lui annoncer leur départ. Il fit un signe de la tête en direction de Ruby qui prit une arme et se positionna prêt de la fenêtre pour veiller à leur sécurité lorsqu'ils sortiraient de l'hôtel. De la fenêtre, elle pouvait les voir se diriger directement vers l'hôpital. Un accès direct jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, juste une rue à traverser.

Bobby quand à lui, observait les alentours à l'affut de chasseurs potentiels ou de démons avides de vengeance, qui auraient été prévenus du retour de Sam et de Ruby, ainsi que de l'hospitalisation de Dean.

Le chasseur et Sam se dirigèrent directement à l'accueil pour demander s'il avait des nouvelles sur l'état de santé de Dean et lorsque l'infirmière leur indiqua qu'il était toujours en salle d'opération. Une chape de béton sembla s'écraser sur leurs épaules. Ils s'installèrent alors silencieusement en salle d'attente.

Ils devaient maintenant patienter.

Juste attendre et espérer que tout irait pour le mieux… après.

**Sursis**

- Vous pouvez me répéter ça avec des termes moins scientifiques, reprit Bobby d'une voix glaciale, au médecin qui lui faisait face.

- L'état de santé de votre neveu est grave Monsieur Smith. La balle lui a perforé le foie ainsi que l'intestin et il a fait une grave hémorragie interne. Il est actuellement dans le coma et toutes nos stimulations pour le réveiller n'ont actuellement rien donné. Nous ne perdons pas espoir, mais il faut cependant vous préparer à toutes éventualités.

- On peut le voir ? Questionna le chasseur qui se sentait soudainement plus vieux que jamais.

- Bien évidemment, notre infirmier va vous accompagner jusqu'à sa chambre. Soyez convaincu que nous allons tout faire pour le sauver Monsieur Smith.

Bobby bougonna et attrapa Sam qui tituba un instant sous le choc.

Arrivé dans la chambre, Sam se précipita vers son frère. Dean était appareillé de toutes parts et il paraissait à cet instant tellement vulnérable que son cadet ne put retenir le chagrin qui lui brouillait déjà la vue.

Doucement, il lui saisit la main qui resta inerte à son contact. Bêtement Sam avait cru qu'en le touchant, Dean aurait réagi. Mais aucun changement ne s'opéra. Il s'appliqua ensuite à lui caresser doucement le front comme pour l'apaiser.

- Hey Dean ? Chuchota Sam faiblement en serrant un peu plus la main de son aîné dans la sienne.

- Dean ? insista t'il encore une fois en rapprochant la main de son frère qu'il tenait fermement près de son torse, l'étreignant fortement comme s'il avait peur de la perdre.

- je… t'en… prie ! Sa voix s'érailla dans sa plainte.

Sam ne pouvait plus articuler un seul mot, pourtant, dans sa tête, il ne cessait de supplier son frère pour qu'il se réveille. Cherchant dans les recoins du cerveau de son aîné une quelconque activité. Un sursaut d'énergie qui ouvrirait un semblant d'espoir. Mais rien. Son frère était parti. Il avait déserté ce corps qu'il devait juger désormais inutile.

Dean ne pouvait pas baisser les bras et finir comme un légume.

Il ne pouvait pas le laisser seul… encore.

Bobby, mal à l'aise, se gratta machinalement la barbe plusieurs fois, baissa le regard sur ses deux fils et marmonna qu'il allait chercher un café. Il en avait gros sur la patate que le mauvais sort s'acharne toujours sur ces deux gosses.

_- Il n'y avait vraiment personne là haut pour bouger son cul et remettre un peu d'ordre ici bas !_

Sam entendit la porte se refermer doucement, le laissant désormais seul avec son frère. Il entendait dans sa tête les tentatives de réconfort qu'essayait de lui prodiguer Ruby. Mais rien ne pouvait remplir le vide qu'il ressentait au plus profond de lui. Maintenant qu'il était près de Dean, alors qu'il aurait pu lui dire tout l'amour et l'admiration qu'il éprouvait pour son grand frère, il n'était plus là pour l'entendre.

Sam s'était battu pour sortir de l'Enfer de la fosse. Il avait retrouvé son grand frère depuis seulement quelques jours, et de le voir comme ça, si livide et inerte, le détruisait un peu plus à chaque minute qui s'écoulait. Le cadet ferma les yeux pour chasser la nausée qui lui montait aux lèvres. Il se souvint alors des paroles de Ruby qui lui avaient permis de survivre à l'horreur… _Il faut que tu survives… Pour retrouver ton frère… Sortir de la fosse et le rejoindre !_

C'était maintenant à lui de faire revenir son aîné de l'obscurité dans lequel il se trouvait plongé.

La nausée du jeune homme se mua en un inconfort désagréable.

Saisit d'une bouffée de chaleur qui se propagea au creux de son estomac, Sam sentit celle-ci se transformer soudainement en une énergie puissante qui lui brûlait presque le ventre. Il se releva pour respirer plus facilement mais il fut obligé de s'appuyer contre le lit de son frère pour ne pas tomber.

Il savait d'où venait cette forte puissance, le grisant et l'envahissant comme une drogue. Il savait également pourquoi elle réapparaissait maintenant. Sam sentait que Dean était en train de le quitter, qu'il allait mal et que la médecine classique ne pourrait plus rien pour lui.

Alors Sam accepta cette douleur qui lui consumait les entrailles, il accepta aussi le choix de faire appel à des forces surnaturelles pour sauver son grand frère. Il n'avait pas de pacte à conclure, pas besoin d'intermédiaire pour libérer Dean du néant dans lequel il se trouvait. C'était lui, seulement lui, qui pouvait le sauver. Cette malédiction qui l'avait poursuivie toute sa vie allait être utile et se muer pour servir le bien… pour une fois.

Il ne voulait et ne pouvait pas attendre durant des mois un hypothétique réveil miraculeux. Il s'interdisait de voir son frère dépérir et se décharner jour après jour par manque d'exercice physique. Il n'acceptait pas, tout simplement, de voir son frère à jamais dans le coma.

Alors doucement il plaqua une main contre le front glacé de Dean et posa l'autre sur son cœur puis ferma les yeux.

Lentement il laissa cette puissance le submerger complètement, puis il la canalisa et la redirigea dans ses mains qui tenaient fermement Dean.

Les lumières de la pièce commencèrent à clignoter, les appareils médicaux s'emballèrent et les meubles de la chambre commencèrent à trembler doucement.

Une énergie éblouissante éclata alors sur le ventre de Dean qui se cambra sous le choc et se propagea sur la totalité de son corps !

- Réveille-toi ! Supplia Sam épuisé par l'effort.

Il ferma de nouveau les yeux et ne pensa qu'à son frère. Il sentait la force vitale de Dean revenir timidement, par à-coup, pas suffisamment pour le guérir totalement.

Il se concentra de nouveau et sentit Ruby lui transmettre sa propre énergie pour sauver Dean. La lumière se transforma alors en un soleil si aveuglant que même Sam ferma les yeux avec force pour éviter la douleur.

Le jeune Winchester ne se préoccupa pas de Bobby qui s'était précipité dans la pièce, arme à la main, pour voir ce qui se passait. Il ne vit pas non plus les infirmiers affolés qui s'activaient comme des abeilles, ne comprenant pas d'où venait cette cacophonie d'appareils qui bipaient et hurlaient dans toutes les chambres de l'hôpital. Il ne se concentrait que pour capter toute la force suffisante pour extraire son frère de l'abîme d'où il s'était réfugié.

A bout de souffle, il relâcha son frère qui retomba lourdement sur son lit en soupirant profondément.

Sam s'essuya le front puis s'aperçut qu'il saignait du nez. Il s'épongea avec la manche de son blouson et se rapprocha de son frère qui s'agitait doucement.

- _Réveille-toi _! Lança-t-il encore plein d'espoir.

Dean semblait lutter pour essayer de se réveiller. Un mouvement de la tête sur la gauche, une respiration profonde, une crispation du menton, puis un autre mouvement de la main qui attrapa le bras de Sam et le serra si fort que le jeune homme se tendit sous la douleur.

Mais cette douleur lui était agréable. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle aurait pu être un jour synonyme de bonheur et de joie. Son cœur s'emballa lorsqu'il vit son frère cligner des yeux, puis, après une longue minute qui parue durer une éternité, il les vit difficilement se fixer sur lui.

- Sam ! Susurra faiblement Dean. Sammy !

_A suivre…_


	20. Chapter 20

_Nous approchons doucement de la fin… j'espère que ça vous plaît toujours… alors bonne lecture !_

**Accepter**

- Voilà le certificat de décès, et voici les papiers attestant de la crémation de Monsieur Dean Winchester.

Bobby prit les documents, les observa scrupuleusement et les rangea avec soin dans une pochette noire qu'il tenait à la main.

- Merci ! Répondit le vieux chasseur imperturbable, c'est officiel ?

- Authentique Bobby.

- Bien, je te remercie William, on est quitte maintenant !

- Bobby, je serai toujours là pour te rendre service, tu as sauvé la vie de mes deux enfants et tu ne me seras jamais redevable de quelque chose, je l'ai surtout fait pour toi !

L'homme lui sourit franchement et lui serra la main chaleureusement avant de s'éloigner du chasseur. Il monta dans une voiture d'allure sportive, fit ronronner le moteur, puis disparut à l'angle de la rue.

Bobby soupira et retourna à l'hôtel, celui là même où il avait élu domicile avec Sam et Ruby. Cela faisait maintenant neuf jours que Dean avait été hospitalisé et que son frère avait utilisé ses pouvoirs afin de sauver son aîné.

Aux yeux de tous, Dean était mort, disparaissant ainsi de la circulation. La parution dans le journal de ses obsèques au crématorium de l'hôpital stopperait automatiquement les recherches dans le cercle très fermé des chasseurs. Dean mort, la traque de Sam et de Ruby deviendrait extrêmement ardue.

Bobby s'était également chargé de trouver des sorts et des symboles assez puissants pour effacer les traces des deux fugitifs auprès des démons. Franchement, cela n'avait pas été simple et après de nombreuses nuits blanches et quelques bouteilles de whisky, il avait enfin dégoté quelque chose, qui, une fois combiné avec quelques plantes rares, était suffisamment efficace pour les faire disparaître à leur tour.

Maintenant Bobby était exténué, vidé d'avoir tout donné pour protégé ces deux gamins. Il avait le sentiment d'avoir fait ce qu'il fallait, comme l'aurait fait John Winchester, leur père. Cependant cette fatigue qui pesait lourdement sur ses épaules n'était rien par rapport à la joie qu'il éprouvait d'avoir retrouvé Dean en bonne santé. Soit, il était encore convalescent suite à sa blessure, mais tous les dégâts qu'avait occasionné ce projectile avaient été miraculeusement effacés grâce à l'intervention de Sam.

Sam… Songea Bobby en esquissant un demi sourire. Ce gosse l'étonnerait toujours. Il était constamment en train de le surprendre. Le jour où il avait tenté de sauver son grand frère, le chasseur avait faillit l'achever avec son fusil. Lorsqu'il était entré dans la chambre de Dean et qu'il l'avait vu baignant dans cette lumière vive, tout son corps contracté et crispé par la douleur, Bobby avait pointé son arme vers le cadet prêt à tirer. Mais quand la clarté avait commencé à décliner et qu'il avait vu Dean bouger de nouveau, il avait baissé sa garde. Sam s'était alors appuyé contre le montant du lit pour ne pas tomber, la joie et le vertige se propageant en lui comme une montée de sève au printemps.

Sam avait réussi à récupérer Dean du lieu obscur où il s'était engouffré. La culpabilité, qui le rongeait depuis toujours d'avoir du sang de démon en lui, s'était soudain transformée en une sorte d'acceptation. Il avait réussi à convertir cette malédiction en bénédiction pour sauver l'état de santé déplorable de son grand frère. Et ça Bobby ne pouvait que l'en remercier.

De toute façon, même si ce gosse gardait toujours une part d'étrangeté parfois inquiétante, il en conclut qu'il ne pourrait certainement plus lui faire du mal. Le sort qui s'acharnait sur lui depuis longtemps avait fait suffisamment de dégâts pour qu'il n'en rajoute pas une couche.

Que Sam soit devenu un être hybride oscillant entre deux mondes, que son humanité soit toujours accrochée en lui malgré toutes les épreuves qu'il avait subies, prouvaient qu'il restait le même jeune homme sensible et généreux qu'il avait toujours connu.

Alors, Bobby accueillerait le nouveau Sam Winchester au sein de sa propre famille, avec ce qui l'accompagne de contraintes et de joies. En fait, il ferait un peu comme il l'avait fait jusqu'à présent, il continuerait d'aimer Sam Winchester comme un père qui a retrouvé son fils après une longue absence.

**Compréhension**

Allongé sur le canapé, Dean regardait son frère évoluer dans la pièce, s'activant afin de préparer leur prochain départ. L'aîné des chasseurs avait pour ordre de rester immobile. Bobby l'avait mis en garde en râlant. _Si tes fils pètent, je te recouds avec une aiguille à tricoté_, l'avait-il menacé, et Bobby là dessus ne plaisantait jamais.

Alors il observa son frère en silence, appréciant simplement sa présence à ses côtés. Le voir se déplacer avec cette grâce féline qui lui était propre. Faire des mouvements fluides et naturels. Depuis plusieurs jours, Sam maîtrisait de nouveau ses mouvements sans être pris de tremblement. L'avoir sauvé l'avait complètement vidé de toutes ses forces. Ruby s'était occupé de Sam sans relâche jusqu'à ce qu'il aille mieux pendant que Bobby s'était chargé de lui.

Dean ne se souvenait pas vraiment de ce qui lui était arrivé lors de son coma. Il ne se rappelait que d'une lumière chaude et réconfortante qui l'avait enveloppée complètement et qui l'avait tirée du néant. Avant tout était froid et impersonnel et puis lorsque la lumière s'était présentée à lui, son premier réflexe avait été de se réfugier dans la nuit. Ensuite, lorsqu'il s'était aperçu que cette clarté ne bougeait pas de façon à ne pas l'effrayer, il s'en était approché prudemment.

Mû pas la curiosité, Dean avait alors tendu la main pour entrer en contact avec cet éblouissant éclat. Il avait alors soudainement paniqué lorsque la lumière s'était propagée le long de son bras, puis de son épaule pour l'envahir ensuite totalement. Il avait alors hurlé en essayant de s'en détacher.

Puis il s'était calmé après s'être rendu compte qu'il n'avait plus mal. Il avait l'impression d'être dans un bain chaud, une bière fraîche à la main. Mais la fraîcheur qu'il ressentait n'était pas due à la boisson. Elle le tirait inexorablement vers l'extérieur de sa coquille, vers la vie.

La fraîcheur parcourut son corps pour se loger sur son torse et c'est à ce moment là qu'il ressentit de nouveau la douleur. Un choc électrique qui l'avait ramené à la vie. Et lorsqu'il ouvrit difficilement les yeux il rencontra ceux vacillants de Sam. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour s'apercevoir enfin qu'il était dans une chambre d'hôpital.

Après, tout s'était accéléré. Devant l'incompréhension du corps médical et pour éviter des questions trop gênantes, Sam et Bobby avaient fait disparaître Dean durant la nuit et l'avaient transporté dans la chambre de leur hôtel à quelques mètres de là.

Ensuite Bobby avait pris soin de lui, et lui avait raconté un peu ce qui s'était passé durant son coma, du fatalisme des médecins et de la prouesse de son frère.

Dean regarda de nouveau son petit frère et éprouva un sentiment mêlé de gratitude et d'inquiétude, le tout arrosé d'une bonne dose de fierté.

Avec ironie Dean aurait presque remercié le chasseur qui lui avait tiré dessus. Cette blessure avait fait réagir immédiatement son frère, conditionné qu'il était depuis le plus jeune âge à se soutenir l'un et l'autre. Le Sam d'avant la fosse avait ressurgi très rapidement et il avait fait tout ce qu'il fallait pour le sauver.

Dean avait le cœur attendri de savoir que son cadet tenait toujours à lui, qu'il lui avait pardonné toutes les horreurs qu'il lui avait fait subir dans la pièce anti-démons de Bobby avant d'être précipité dans le gouffre de l'Enfer.

Le jeune chasseur ne pouvait s'empêcher cependant d'être inquiet. Quelles étaient les limites du pouvoir de Sam ? car il ne l'avait pas simplement ramené de la zone d'ombre où il s'était égaré, il lui avait également réparé ses organes internes qui avaient été touchés. Seule la surface de la peau n'avait pas pu être soignée, par épuisement sûrement.

D'un côté, Sam pouvait détruire et exorciser les démons ou les réduire en poussière, puis de l'autre, il pouvait soulager des personnes blessées. Il pouvait faire preuve de cruauté face à ses ennemis mais dès qu'il s'agissait de l'un de ses proches, il se dégageait de lui une extrême douceur.

Dean s'inquiétait également de l'état physique et mental de Sam. Le fait de ne pas l'entendre parler, de voir encore les marques sur sa peau qui s'estompaient doucement avec le temps, étaient une preuve flagrante de son récent séjour aux portes de l'Enfer. L'aîné des Winchester se souvenait tellement bien de son propre voyage infernal et de l'instabilité de son caractère lorsqu'il en était revenu, qu'il ne pouvait que soutenir et comprendre son petit frère.

Dean était resté quatre mois en Enfer. Sam n'y avait longé que ses frontières, mais il y était resté une année complète.

Le jeune homme se jura alors d'être patient, même si cette promesse ne serait pas forcément facile à tenir. Il voulait être également là au moment où Sam aurait besoin d'une écoute attentive. Cela aussi ne serait pas évident car pour le moment son petit frère ne sortait pas plus de dix mots dans une journée. Mais il essaierait tout de même.

A trop penser, Dean sentit de nouveau ce bourdonnement sourd résonner entre ses deux oreilles. Depuis qu'il était sorti du coma, il avait assez régulièrement des maux de tête suivit de vibrations graves qu'il sentait naître à l'arrière des yeux.

- Va… pas ? Questionna Sam en s'approchant de lui.

Son frère avait pris l'habitude de venir à ses cotés dès qu'il voulait parler, lui évitant ainsi de ne pas faire trop souffrir sa gorge qui cicatrisait doucement.

- Je ne sais pas ! hésita Dean en se frottant les yeux, c'est toujours ce fichu mal de tête qui va et vient sans prévenir !

Sam se dirigea dans la salle de bain et revint quelques instants plus tard avec deux comprimés de paracétamol et un verre d'eau qu'il lui tendit.

- Ouais !… remercia l'ainé en les avalant, ça devient quand même pénible ! t'as mal terminé ton boulot Sam ! Reprit-il ironiquement.

Le bourdonnement reprit de plus bel lorsque Ruby entra dans la pièce. Elle regarda Sam puis s'approcha de Dean. Le son dans la tête du chasseur se transforma alors en une migraine carabinée.

- Oh putain ! Gémit l'aîné en se prenant la tête entre les deux mains. La ferme ! Souffla-t-il comme si la douleur allait lui obéir.

Sam et Ruby regardèrent Dean surpris et le bruit disparut avec la migraine.

Un silence gênant envahit la pièce. Puis le bourdonnement revint doucement.

- Stop ! Coupa Dean.

Et le silence se fit de nouveau.

Sam dévisagea Ruby puis Dean et le son réapparut.

- J'ai dit la ferme ! Reprit le chasseur autoritaire. Qui vient de penser ?

Son frère s'agita mal à l'aise.

- Moi ! Chuchota son cadet.

- Et tu pensais quoi là ? Questionna Dean presque irrité.

Sam regarda de nouveau Ruby et sourit piteusement.

- Je… je lui demandais de… de me rejoindre parce que… j'étais inquiet pour toi.

- _Wow_, pensa Dean en ingurgitant difficilement l'information.

Mais le chasseur se reprit lorsqu'il vit le visage de Sam tiquer également.

- Tu as mal à la tête aussi ?

- C'est… différent… comme si je t'entendais dans ma tête … mais sous l'eau.

Dean s'agita et porta une main contre son front. Il plaisantait tout à l'heure en disant que son frère avait mal fait son boulot. Mais de là à lui brancher un micro dans le cerveau, il y avait des limites.

- Sam ! Menaça-t-il. Tu vas me virer ça de la tête tout de suite, t'as compris !

- Je… ne sais pas… comment faire ! S'inquiéta le cadet dépité.

- Bobby ! Hurla Dean qui le savait dans la chambre voisine. On a un problème !

Dean ferma les yeux et soupira en attendant l'arrivée du vieux chasseur.

_A suivre…_


	21. Chapter 21

**Partager**

Partager était un mot que Dean connaissait parfaitement. Il faisait partie intégrante de son vocabulaire comme de son mode de vie qu'il n'appliquait qu'à ses proches. La première fois qu'il avait compris ce que cela voulait dire fut lorsqu'il dû partager sa mère avec son frère, alors nourrisson de quelques heures.

Lorsque sa mère disparut dans les flammes démoniaques de son ancienne maison alors que Sam venait d'avoir six mois, Dean partagea cette fois son père qui devait désormais assurer la fonction de parent à part entière.

Et puis son père se mit à chasser pour se venger. Partant de plus en plus souvent, de plus en plus loin laissant Dean partager son temps afin qu'il s'occupe de son petit frère. Le nourrir, l'emmener à l'école, lui apprendre à se défendre, l'aimer également comme l'aurait fait son père ou sa mère.

Enfin, lorsque Sam fut plus grand, Dean partagea avec lui les voyages sans fin dans l'Impala, les différentes chasses plus ou moins violentes, les blessures plus ou moins graves, les inquiétudes souvent fondées et même parfois la mort.

Dean était encore prêt à tout partager avec lui car cela ne l'avait jamais ennuyé, ni contrarié, bien au contraire. Il le faisait toujours tellement naturellement. C'était maintenant gravé au plus profond de lui comme une encre accrochée à son navire. C'était instinctif : Partager avec Sam !

Pourtant, aujourd'hui, pour la première fois de sa vie, l'aîné des Winchester avait tiqué. Il avait hésité parce que son frère voulait partager avec lui quelque chose qui n'était pas du tout naturel.

D'ailleurs, Sam lui avait plutôt imposé que proposé. Et maintenant, Dean ne l'avait toujours pas digéré, il devait désormais partager ses pensées avec celles de son cadet. Pour l'instant cela ressemblait plutôt à un gros bourdonnement suivit d'un langage très embrouillé, le tout accompagné d'un gros mal de tête. Il en retirait une sorte d'état général, une intuition, qui lui indiquait ce que son frère ressentait.

Pour Sam c'était plus claire. En quelques jours, il avait réussi à lire parfaitement les pensées de son aîné. Il l'avait même aidé à organiser sa façon de raisonner, pour lui éviter des migraines affreuses. Dès qu'il entrait dans la même pièce, il suffisait à Sam de le regarder pour savoir ce qu'il avait en tête.

Et là… franchement… ça emmerdait carrément Dean.

Bobby s'était de nouveau mis à la tâche pour essayer de comprendre ce phénomène et tenter de bloquer ce processus. Ruby s'était alors doucement approchée du vieux chasseur et lui avait expliqué, par écrit, ce qu'elle en pensait. Il lu le papier, la regarda surprit, observa Dean puis replongea son regard dans celui de la jeune femme.

- Tu en es certaine ? Lui avait-il juste demandé abasourdi.

Elle fit un signe positif de la tête.

Alors Bobby froissa le papier et le glissa discrètement dans la poche intérieure de sa veste. Il attendrait que Dean soit complètement rétabli avant de lui annoncer la nouvelle. Il n'était pas sûr qu'à l'heure actuelle, il était prêt à entendre ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

Ruby ne devait pas non plus donner l'information à Sam. S'il découvrait la vérité, même s'il s'en doutait un peu sans vouloir se l'avouer, Il risquerait de faire comprendre à Dean ce qui c'était réellement passé lorsqu'il l'avait ramené du néant.

Dean avait pris l'habitude de tout partager avec Sam, c'était une chose naturelle pour lui, mais était-il prêt à se rendre compte de l'énorme partage qu'avait fait son frère pour lui ? Ruby était persuadée du contraire. Et lorsque Dean apprendrait la nouvelle, elle se mettrait au côté de Sam pour le protéger encore. Elle lui montrerait ainsi qu'elle pouvait partager quelque chose d'autre avec Sam, comme son amour.

Dean ne lisait que les pensées de son frère. Sam lisait aussi les pensées de Dean comme celles de Ruby. Mais Sam lisait également les pensées de Bobby, du chasseur Peter Masson, d'Asmodée ainsi que de Lilith. En fait, Sam pouvait lire les pensées de tout le monde.

**Unis**

_1 semaine plus tard…_

Dean observa la maison faite de rondins de bois et de pierres blanches, puis il regarda le petit balcon qui faisait la longueur d'un pan de mur, ainsi que les volets en bois couleur bordeaux. Le toit était ouvert par quatre petites fenêtres qui éclairaient l'intérieur de plusieurs chambres minuscules. L'habitation était entourée d'arbres et de fougères qui la cachaient de ceux qui ne connaissaient pas la région.

_- Bienvenue à Whitefish dans le Montana, son lac, sa forêt, son glacier… ! _Songea le jeune homme ironiquement à la manière d'un guide touristique.

Ils venaient tout juste de s'installer dans les environs de cette petite ville de cinq mille habitants, perdue au milieu de nulle part, tout proche de la frontière canadienne.

Grace à un ami du vieux chasseur, ils avaient trouvé un pied à terre déjà sécurisé qui bénéficiait de nombreux avantages lorsqu'on était en exile et que l'on désirait se faire oublier.

Dean entra alors dans le chalet et apprécia l'intérieur sobre et rustique.

- Je crois que je vais me plaire ici ! dit-il en observant la grande cheminée en pierre qui trônait dans la pièce principale.

Dean appréciait le calme qui émanait de cet endroit. Cela le changeait radicalement des habituels motels bas de gammes. Il n'entendait pas le bruit des voisins ni celui de la route à proximité. Ici, il se sentait étrangement apaisé.

Bobby posa deux cartons dans un coin suivit d'un Sam enthousiaste qui n'arrêtait pas de projeter ses pensées à l'attention de Ruby sur tout ce qui l'entourait. Son cadet avait toujours gardé un regard innocent sur les nouvelles choses ou les nouveaux endroits qu'il découvrait pour la première fois. Trouvant le paysage d'une beauté sauvage, le lac brillant sous les reflets du soleil et la maison chaleureuse malgré sa petitesse. Sam était resté un grand enfant de presque deux mètres et gardait une naïveté qui surprenait encore parfois son frère. Sam s'octroyait donc pendant quelques instants le droit de profiter du moment présent, enfouissant au fond de lui-même toutes ses inquiétudes.

Amusée également par tant d'enthousiasme, Ruby gardait un sourire fixé sur son visage. Elle aussi appréciait la sérénité qui se dégageait de ce lieu. Jusqu'à présent, elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi bien. Depuis son retour de la fosse, elle ressentait une harmonie parfaite avec ce qui l'entourait. Sam avait été sa rédemption. Avec lui dans la fosse, elle avait fait son propre chemin de croix qui l'avait délivré de sa part démoniaque. Maintenant elle ne se sentait plus rattachée à ce monde obscur. Elle était devenue comme Sam, quelque chose d'autre…

_- La cave est aussi grande que le séjour ! _transmit Sam en pensée à son frère. _Et déjà sécurisé anti-démons !_

- Très bien ! Répondit Dean qui se mettait un point d'honneur à répondre à haute voix.

- Sam tu dois faire un effort pour parler comme tout le monde ! Reprit-il en essayant de le raisonner. J'aime pas quand tu fais ça !

Le jeune homme baissa son regard vers le plancher puis releva la tête en approuvant.

- Tu as… raison Dean ! On monte voir comment c'est ?

- Pas la peine, trois chambres, une salle de bain, un chiotte ! Répondit Bobby en amenant quatre bières fraiches tout juste sorties de la glacière.

- Je vous préviens, rouspéta de nouveau le vieux chasseur, les murs sont aussi fins que du papier à cigarette, alors le premier qui ronfle trop fort ou qui fait trop de bruit finit à la cave ! C'est clair ?

Dean leva les deux mains vers le ciel, imitant parfaitement l'innocence même et envoya une pensée salace à l'attention de son petit frère et de Ruby.

Sam pesta devant l'immaturité perpétuelle de son aîné.

- Aller au boulot, je suis pas préposé au ménage alors tout le monde s'y met ! Conclut Bobby en enlevant sa veste et en la posant au dos d'une chaise.

- Sam et Ruby le premier, Dean ici et moi en bas !

Tous obéirent et se dispersèrent avec plus ou moins d'enthousiasme. Lorsque Dean remarqua un morceau de papier sur le sol qui venait de tomber de la poche du manteau du chasseur. Il allait le remettre à sa place lorsque le prénom de son frère lui sauta aux yeux. Il regarda l'escalier qui menait à l'étage puis la porte fermée de la cave. Se mordillant la lèvre avec nervosité il glissa la feuille dans la poche arrière de son Jean's et se dirigea vers la petite cuisine au bout de la pièce.

Discrètement, il déplia le papier et commença à lire. Il n'y avait que quelques lignes écrites à la hâte par Ruby. Mais plus Dean comprenait le sens des mots qu'il lisait, plus il pâlissait. Son estomac se contracta et un profond malaise le submergea. Son frère ne pouvait pas lui avoir fait ça. Il ne pouvait pas s'être sacrifié de cette manière. C'était stupide, c'était irréfléchi, c'était tout à fait ce que ferait un Winchester.

_- Bordel… Quel connard _!

Dean entendit alors des pas précipités à l'étage et vit son frère dévaler l'escalier pour se stopper net devant lui. Le visage inquiet et interrogateur.

Sam, embarrassé, prit la feuille chiffonnée que lui tendait fébrilement Dean et se mit aussi à lire l'écriture fine de la jeune femme.

_Sam s'est amputé d'une partie de son _â_me pour combler les dommages permanents présents dans celle de Dean. Il sait gérer cette mutilation, mais pas Dean. En faisant ça, Sam s'est lié définitivement à son frère. Il n'y a aucune possibilité de retour en arrière. C'est pour ça que Dean peut entendre ses pensées, il peut faire aussi d'autres choses mais il ne le sait pas encore._

Ruby avait alors raturée quelques mots, puis elle avait conclu en appuyant fortement sur le crayon

_Bobby, le seul danger maintenant c'est que si l'un meurt l'autre ne pourra pas survivre. _

Sam avait finit de lire ces quelques mots depuis un moment, mais il ne pouvait détacher son regard de la dernière phrase. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien répondre à ça ? Qu'il était désolé ? Non, il ne l'était pas et il recommencerait s'il le fallait. Que son sacrifice en valait la peine ? Oui, à mille pour cent. Juste un petit retour de tous les bienfaits que Dean lui avait prodigué au détriment de lui-même. Non, vraiment il ne regrettait rien. Parce qu'il avait su et pu le faire, il lui avait simplement offert un petit bout de son âme. Maintenant il fallait que Dean accepte son présent. Tout simplement l'accepter et surtout ne rien dire qui pourrait gâcher ce moment si intense.

- Je suppose que je vais devoir te supporter jusqu'à mon dernier souffle, hein Sammy ? Chuchota Dean ému devant cette si belle preuve d'amour fraternel.

- T'es un vrai crétin parfois, reprit-il les yeux brillants de larmes qu'il n'arrivait plus à contenir.

- Tu ne vas pas m'envoyer ton poing dans la figure alors ? Questionna Sam la voix aussi tremblante d'émotions que celle de son frère.

Dean ne répondit pas, mais lui tendit de nouveau une bière qui était entreposée dans une caisse près de l'évier.

- Va falloir que Ruby m'explique quels autres pouvoirs je vais avoir ? Reprit-il sans répondre à sa question. Je ne tiens pas à disparaitre au moment ou je serais en pleine action dans les bras d'une jolie rousse !

Sam regarda son frère d'un air désespéré et baissa les bras dans un geste d'impuissance. Décidément Dean ne changerait jamais.

- Est-ce que ça t'arriverait une fois dans ta vie d'être sérieux Dean ?

Son ainé lui répondit par un franc et chaleureux sourire.

Sam soupira, retint un instant sa respiration, puis se dirigea vers l'escalier pour retrouver Ruby. Il s'arrêta de nouveau, regarda son frère et lui envoya un sourire apaisé avant de disparaître à l'étage.

_A suivre…_


	22. Chapter 22

**L****'accord**

Peter Masson entra dans l'entrepôt l'arme au poing, le regard à l'affût du moindre mouvement suspect. L'esprit qui hantait les lieux avait déjà provoqué plusieurs accidents et depuis la semaine dernière, les défaillances techniques s'étaient transformées en tragédie suite à la mort de deux ouvriers happés par leur machine.

C'est la femme de Bill Harvelle, la propriétaire du bar le Roadhouse, qui l'avait contacté pour qu'il s'occupe de cette chasse. Le chasseur désœuvré depuis la mort de son ami avait accepté la mission sans trop rechigner. Il l'avait surtout fait pour Bill, un type bien.

Masson avait donc attendu que la nuit vienne pour venir ici inspecter les lieux à la recherche de preuves, pour trouver et éliminer définitivement le revenant.

Après avoir fouillé de fond en comble l'usine, le chasseur s'était retrouvé dans ce hangar entre des étagères métalliques surchargées et des pièces détachées de bateaux empilées les unes sur les autres jusqu'au plafond.

Un craquement suspect sur sa gauche le mit instinctivement en mode chasseur.

Il se retint de respirer et avança aussi silencieusement qu'un chat. Le bruit se fit de nouveau entendre, plus distinctement. Il se déplaça latéralement et aperçu un chien errant léchant une vieille boîte de conserve à moitié vide.

- Connard de clebs ! Marmonna-t-il en abaissant sa garde.

Soudain, sans savoir d'où cela venait, le chasseur fut propulsé violemment contre le mur et s'écroula lourdement sur le sol. Il n'eut même pas le temps de se relever que l'esprit était déjà sur lui, l'étranglant avec une haine féroce.

Alors qu'il était en train de passer du rouge écarlate au bleu tirant sur le violet, les yeux exorbités par l'étau qui lui écrasait la gorge, le chasseur fut surpris de voir l'esprit prendre feu et se volatiliser par miracle.

Portant une main à sa gorge, Masson reprit sa respiration difficilement, la bouche grande ouverte pour absorber le plus possible d'oxygène.

- Et bien Peter, on dirait que je t'ai encore sauvé la mise ! Prononça l'homme devant lui.

Le chasseur, la vue troublée, cligna plusieurs fois des paupières. Lorsque sa vision fut plus nette, il reconnut l'inconnu et ne sut comment réagir.

- Bobby Singer ? S'égosilla-t-il passant désormais d'une couleur pâle au gris cendré.

Le chasseur se souvenait parfaitement de la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Il se souvenait que la moitié de sa maison avait explosé par sa faute, que l'un des Winchester avait été malheureusement tué lors de leur dernière confrontation et que le cadet avait disparu on ne sait où !

Une sueur froide glissa dans son dos et lui occasionna un frisson désagréable.

- Faut qu'on parle ! Reprit Singer d'une voix glaciale.

Peter Masson se releva difficilement en s'appuyant contre le mur la peur au ventre.

- Ecoute Bobby, faut que tu comprennes qu'on ne pouvait pas laisser des démons corrompre des chasseurs. Tu… tu es l'un des meilleurs et… et tu t'es laissé embringuer dans une histoire où tu.. tu ne savais plus faire la part des choses. On ne voulait pas que ça finisse comme ça pour Dean Winchester. C'est vrai… c'était un putain de bon chasseur… mais avec l'histoire de son frère… on l'a perdu à cause de lui !

Le vieux chasseur s'approcha de Masson le visage fermé et tendu.

- Tu vas la fermer et m'écouter espèce de sombre crétin. Siffla-t-il entre les dents. Des excuses c'est comme un trou du cul, tout le monde en a un ! J'veux pas entendre tes jérémiades. Maintenant je veux que tu rassembles une équipe de quatre chasseurs et que tu ailles là, jeudi de la semaine prochaine pour vingt-et-une heures !

Bobby lui tendit un plan détaillé.

Ahuri, Peter prit le document et le regarda sans comprendre.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse de ça ?

- Il y a deux démons, proches d'Asmodée qui doivent s'y retrouver. Si vous les capturez et que vous les questionnez efficacement vous pourrez l'attraper et mettre fin à son règne de tyran démoniaque. Tiens, c'est une incantation très puissante qui bloquera tous ses pouvoirs.

Incrédule, le chasseur prit le nouveau papier et dévisagea Bobby avec suspicion. Pourquoi lui donnait-il l'occasion de supprimer un démon si puissant au lieu de le faire lui-même ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça cache ? T'es sûr de ton coup ?

- Je connais mes sources Peter, c'est du sûr à cent pour cent ! Et si tu réussis cette mission… j'aurais peut être quelque chose d'autre pour toi… et du lourd !

Le regard du jeune chasseur se mit soudainement à briller d'envie. Sa peur se dissipait peu à peu laissant place à de la curiosité. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait être plus gros qu'Asmodée ?… sa réflexion germa doucement dans la tête et, comprenant de qui il s'agissait, ouvrit la bouche de surprise.

- Tu penses à qui je pense ? Jubila-t-il en s'appuyant sur une jambe puis sur l'autre !

Bobby fit un mouvement positif de la tête.

- Mais… mais pourquoi tu fais ça pour moi Bobby ? Je pensais plutôt que tu souhaiterais te venger.

- Je ne le fais pas pour toi Masson, répondit le vieux chasseur, mais t'es un professionnel. Si tu réussis, je me serai enfin débarrassé et vengé de cette saloperie. Si tu meurs, ça ne me fera ni chaud ni froid ! Alors c'est à toi de voir !

- Bien évidemment j'accepte ! Assura l'autre enthousiaste.

- Parfait, tu m'appelles quand tu as fini !

Le vieux chasseur n'attendit même pas la réponse de Masson. Il se retourna et prit la direction de la sortie.

Lorsqu'il s'engouffra dans la Chevrolet noire, il regarda le conducteur avec le sourire.

- Il va le faire ! affirma Bobby victorieux, c'est un idiot, mais il va le faire !

- Bien ! répondit Dean satisfait en allumant l'autoradio. L'effet boule de neige commence, j'aimerais vraiment être là pour voir la tête de Lilith quand elle va apprendre ça ! La garce ! Elle va suspecter tout le monde !

- Jamais elle ne soupçonnera ton frère ! Dean… il est maintenant bien trop fort pour elle ! Conclut Bobby en pensant à Sam avec admiration.

- Oui ! répondit de nouveau Dean songeur.

Sam avait actionné son GPS interne spécial démons et avec un peu de concentration, il pouvait désormais connaître leur position. Dean pouvait les sentir également, mais pas de façon aussi précise que son cadet. A eux deux, ils signaient l'arrêt de mort d'une bonne partie de ces créatures démoniaques.

En sortant de la fosse, Sam avait sû conserver son humanité. En protégeant Ruby, il avait alors sauvegardé son âme. Tout compte fait, Dean était fier de son petit frère. Malgré toutes les galères qui lui étaient tombées dessus et même s'il avait emprunté des chemins différents pour accéder à la normalité, il avait réussi, tel un chat, à retomber sur ses pattes. Il avait même réussi la prouesse d'emmener dans son sillage un ancien démon qu'il avait rendu plus humain que certains hommes que Dean avait côtoyé.

Il n'avait plus rien à craindre pour Sam, puisque le lien profond qui les unissait l'informait tout de suite de son état d'esprit. Il savait également que Ruby veillerait sur lui. Il avait mis du temps à le comprendre, même s'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se méfier d'elle, c'était viscéral. Cependant, il avait pu constater qu'elle tenait vraiment à lui, alors il devait prendre sur lui et laisser les choses suivre son court.

Bon, il fallait tout de même bien reconnaître que Sam s'était métamorphosé en une créature extrêmement puissante. La pilule était difficile à digérer pour Dean, mais comment pourrait-il en vouloir à son frère alors qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie et que depuis plusieurs semaines, il s'acharnait à faire disparaitre de la surface de la terre toutes les entités terrifiantes et autres êtres maléfiques qu'il pouvait dénicher ?

Lorsqu'il regardait son frère, il voyait un jeune homme amoureux de Ruby, un homme qui essayait de garder un parfait contrôle de sa vie et un chasseur de démons redoutable.

En fin de compte, Dean était heureux de voir enfin son frère évoluer de cette manière et il constata avec fierté, qu'il avait réussit son job.

Désormais, lorsqu'il regardait l'horizon qui se projetait devant lui, Il se voyait l'opportunité de recommencer une vie nouvelle.

Il soupira de nouveau.

Maintenant Dean était enfin libre.

Maintenant il pouvait songer à forger son propre futur.

Il regarda Bobby avec affection, et emmena l'Impala sur la route, droit devant lui.

**Epilogue **

C'était la fin de tout ce qu'elle avait connu. La fin du règne qu'elle avait imaginé pour son maître.

Maintenant elle se retrouvait enfermée dans une pièce si exigüe qu'elle en aurait presque rit. Seulement elle étouffait de rage. Il lui était impossible de toucher les parois truffées de symboles et de pentagrammes qui la bloquaient définitivement immobile au milieu de cette cage. Une prison à mille mètres de profondeur située dans une ancienne mine de charbon. Plus de sortie possible après l'explosion et l'éboulement qu'elle avait ressenti et entendu la veille au soir.

Lilith était emmurée vivante pour l'éternité, comme son maître.

Elle fulminait contre Asmodée qui l'avait piégé pour sauver sa peau. Comment avait-il pu faire confiance à des chasseurs ? l'idiot ! Une fois sa trahison accomplie, il avait été réduit en poussière, tout simplement, comme un vulgaire morceau de bois que l'on brûle, grâce à une formule si ancienne qu'elle-même en avait oublié l'existence.

La jeune femme se torturait l'esprit afin de comprendre comment un démon aussi puissant que lui, qui vivait depuis une éternité, avait pu disparaître aussi bêtement ? Comment de simples chasseurs avaient-ils réussi à bloquer tous ses pouvoirs démoniaques et enfin pourquoi personne sur cette foutue planète n'était capable de venir la délivrer ?

Lilith ressentit alors pour la première fois depuis sa création une profonde inquiétude. Il lui était impossible de se donner la mort. Elle ne pouvait même pas se sacrifier pour libérer Lucifer. Son maître qui comptait sur elle pour le libérer resterait, comme elle, à jamais dans les profondeurs obscures de la nuit.

Elle se mit alors à hurler comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait, et son cri se répercuta contre les parois de sa prison éternelle.

…

Sam qui dormait tranquillement contre Ruby se réveilla alors en sursaut par ce qui lui semblait être un cauchemar. Il regarda autour de lui et observa la petite chambre dans laquelle il se trouvait. Rassuré, il referma les yeux et un léger sourire se dessina alors doucement sur le coin de sa bouche. Quelques minutes plus tard, dans le silence apaisant qui l'enveloppait, il s'abandonna enfin dans un sommeil sans rêve.

FIN

_Voilà, c'est fini pour cette fiction. J'espère que cela vous a plu ! _

_Un grand merci à celles et ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews (nourriture virtuelle tellement appréciable pour moi)._

_A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures…_


End file.
